I'm Not You
by Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing
Summary: Hyun Soo, yeoja dingin nan manis ini aegya kedua Choi Seunghyun dan Choi Jiyong. Hidupnya sungguh menyedihkan dimana ia tak dianggap ada oleh kedua orang tuanya yang hanya terfokus pada Ha Hwa, sang eonnie. Lalu datanglah 16 orang yang mengubah Hyun Soo, Super Junior Fic!
1. Chapter 1

© Title: I'm Not You ©

.

Author:

.

Main Cast:

Hyun Soo (Choi Hyun Soo as Author)

Ha Hwa (Choi Ha Hwa as onnie Hyun Soo)

Seunghyun (Choi Seunghyun as Ha Hwa and Hyun Soo Appa)

Jiyong (Choi Jiyong as Ha Hwa and Hyun Soo Eomma)

Yuri (Kwon Yuri as Ha Hwa and Hyun Soo ahjumma)

Sooyoung (Choi Sooyoung as Ha Hwa and Hyun Soo ahjumma)

Seungri (Lee Seungri as sahabat Hyun Soo)

Amber (Choi Amber as sepupu Hyun Soo)

.

Support Cast: other Super Junior members and Boyband and Girlband SM Entertainment

.

Pair: Hyunji, HaeHyuk and more couple

.

Genre: Romance, Angst

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god, kecuali nih ya si Teukie eomma sama Eunhyukkie eomma XD

Tapi ini cerita punya saya, ide pun dari saya juga.

.

Summary:

_"Mereka takkan pernah melihatku, karena aku hanyalah seorang bayangan Ha Hwa."_

_"Aniya, apa yg kau katakan Hyun Soo-ah?_

_Orang tuamu hanya sibuk, bukan berarti mereka tak melihatmu atau melupakanmu."_

_"Kalau mereka tak lupa padaku, apa mereka tau kalau aku sudah memberikan ratusan piala untuk ditaruh dietalase ruangan yayasan sekolah, Seungri-ya?_

_Jawabannya mereka gak tau, mereka hanya terpaku pada Ha Hwa. Aku memang pantas untuk dilupakan"_

Hyun Soo, anak kedua dari pasangan Choi Seunghyun dan Choi Ji Yong ini merasa dia terlupakan oleh kedua orangtuanya yg selalu ada untuk Ha Hwa, kakaknya. Karena hal itu sikapnya berubah menjadi dingin, dan acuh.

Ia bahkan menjadi pembuat onar disekolahannya itu, semena-mena terhadap guru-guru karena ia adalah seorang anak dari ketua yayasan sekolah yg ternyata sang ayah Choi Seunghyun si pemilik yayasan itu.

Kedua bibinya, sepupu dan juga sahabat baiknya yg selalu ada untuknya, tapi tetap saja tak akan bisa melelehkan es dihati yeoja kesepian ini.

Sampai suatu hari datanglah 16 murid baru sekolah itu, seiring waktu hati es itu mulai mencair.

Apa yg dilakukan 16 murid baru itu sehingga membuat pribadi Hyun Soo yg dulu kembali hidup?

Bagaimana juga dengan kedua orang tua Hyun Soo?

Apa mereka akan menyadari kehadiran sang anak bungsu yg sangat haus kasih sayang itu?

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe), YAOI! Straight!.

Disarankan agar yg membaca fanfic ini orang-orang yg cukup umur dan masih waras beda dgn Auhtor yg rada-rada gaje ini.

Ini cerita sebagian adalah kisah hidup Author bisa dibilang fic ini adalah pelampiasan Author XD

#Abaikan sebaris kalimat terakhir itu

.

Nb*: penambahan cast dan juga couple bisa terjadi sewaktu-waktu

Yuri, rambut jaman Gee

Sooyoung, rambut jaman Oh

Seunghyun, rambut jaman Fantastic Baby

Jiyong, rambut jaman Haru-Haru

Donghae, rambut jaman Skip Beat

Eunhyuk, rambu jaman Mr. Simple

.

.

_ Present ^~^_

Seoul, V. School

Author POV's

"Nona muda Choi, ini sudah ke-21 kalinya anda tidak memperhatikkan pelajaran saya. Jika memang anda tidak ingin mengikuti mata pelajaran saya anda bisa keluar dari kelas ini." Namja paruh baya itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap seorang yeoja manis yg tengah asyik menatap langit yg sedikit mendung, namja itu berkacak pinggang dan menghela napas pada yeoja itu.

Sedangkan yeoja yg berindikasi 'Nona muda Choi' yg merasa terpanggil mengalihkan pandangannya yg semula menatap mendungnya langit ke arah namja paruh baya yg masih setia dgn posisinya didepan white board kelas. Dgn santai ia mengambil tasnya yg ia taruh diatas mejanya kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati si namja paruh baya. "Ok, aku akan keluar Soo Man songsae. Aku bosan dgn ocehan tak pentingmu itu."

BRAKKKK~~

"Hhh~~

Anak itu benar-benar." sungut namja paruh baya itu melihat kelakuan sang nona muda tadi. Ingin memberi hukuman pada yeoja itu tapi ia takut akan dipecat, mengingat yeoja itu adalah anak bungsu pemilik sekolahan tempat ia bekerja ini. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas berat, dialihkan pandangannya dari pintu kelas yg baru saja tertutup dgn keras tadi ke arah wajah-wajah murid-murid dikelas yg sekarang sedang ia ajar.

"Kita lanjutkan materi kita anak-anak~"

Disisi lain

"Cih~

Pasti orang itu akan mengadukannya pada kepala sekolah, dasar bau tanah." hardik seorang yeoja yg tengah berjalan santai dilorong sekolah itu. Tatapan matanya penuh dgn kebencian , kesedihan dan juga kesepian yg mendalam. Dimasukkannya kedua tangannya kekantung kemeja alamanter sekolahnya, dan ia pun berjalan menuju ke arah belakang sekolah. Tempat favoritnya menyendiri.

ddrrtttt~~~

_Yuri ahjumma calling~_

"Yoboseyo?"

"Kau dikeluarkan lagi dari kelas eoh?" tanya seorang yeoja dari seberang sana.

"Hh~

Bukan urusanmu, lagipula darimana kau tau aku ada diluar kelas sekarang ahjumma?"

"Angkat kepalamu Hyun Soo." dan yeoja bernama lengkap Choi Hyun Soo itupun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kearah gedung bertingkat dihadapannya. Tampak sosok yeoja cantik dari salah satu jendela dari gedung itu yg terbuka, yeoja itu melambaikan tangannya kearah Hyun Soo.

"Sudahlah ahjumma, kau urus dirimu sendiri. Kau mau menenangkan pikiranku dulu." dan dgn sepihak diputuskannya sambungan telfon itu. Dgn santai ia pun kembali meneruskan langkah rapuhnya menuju tempat menyendiri favoritnya selain atap sekolah.

Hyun Soo POV's

"Hhh~~

Disini memang lebih mengasyikan daripada dineraka itu." ujarku sambil mendudukan diriku direrumputan yg ada dibelakang sekolah ini. Kupandangi langit mendung kini, entah kenapa awan itu seakan tahu apa yg kurasa sekarang.

Kuhela nafasku berat, hatiku ini seperti telah mati, telah beku karena mereka. Yah, mereka. 2 orang yg seharusnya kupanggil Appa dan Umma. Mereka telah membuat aku mati, jiwa dan hatiku mati.

Bahkan untuk memanggil mereka saja lidahku terasa kelu, mereka hanya peduli pada 'dia' . Hanya ada untuk 'dia' , Choi Ha Hwa. Dia adalah unnie kandungku, sebenarnya antara aku dan dia nyaris sama.

Kami sama-sama pintar,

kami sama-sama baik .

Tapi tetap saja hanya dia yg mereka perhatikkan, hanya dia seorang yg mereka pedulikan.

Mana ingat mereka dgnku

Aku termasuk berada didalam keluarga yg cukup kaya, kedua orang tuaku itu sibuk mengurusi bisnis mereka masing-masing jadi mereka tak pernah ada dimansion. Sedangkan unnieku itu, sekarang ia sedang menempuh ilmu di L.A, ia mengambil jurusan perfilm'an.

Tapi, ketika dia akan balik ke Seoul untuk sekedar liburan saja, mereka dgn hebohnya mempersiapkan segala ini-itu untuk menyambutnyanya.

Cih, aku saja yg sudah menyumbangkan ratusan piala untuk sekolah bahkan menang kejuaraan panahan tingkat nasional saja mereka tak pernah memperlakukanku seperti itu.

Aku iri?

Yah, aku iri. Aku iri dgnnya, aku iri dgn apa yg dia dapatkan dari mereka. Kasih sayang, perhatian yg begitu banyak dan juga rasa peduli yg dia dapat.

"Apa ini yg kau kerjakan dari tadi Nona muda Choi?" sebuah suara menginstrupsiku dari lamunanku. Kuangkat wajahku dan melihat kebelakang, terlihat seorang namja yg menurutku lumayan tampan tengah berdiri sambil mendekap kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Apa pedulimu Seungri-ssi?" tanyaku ketus, kurubah posisi menjadi rebahan dirumput, biarkan saja jasku kotor. Lagipula ada maid dimanison yg akan membersihkannya.

"Karena aku adalah sahabatmu, Hyun Soo." jawab Seungri, ia ikut duduk disebelahku.

"Kau sendiri kenapa disini eoh? Mau ikutan jadi murid nakal? Itu bukan tipemu." decakku.

"Aku bosan didalam kelas, lagipula aku sudah belajar." jawabnya singkat.

Hening. . ..

Tak ada satupun dari kami berdua yg berbicara, sampai aku risih akan keberadaan namja tampan ini.

"Tinggalkan aku." ucapku lirih tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku langit yg semakin mendung.

"Mwo?" ulang Seungri dgn nada tak percaya.

"Aku kesini untuk sendirian, jadi tinggalkan aku sekarang." lanjutku dgn nada yg lebih dingin.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu." dan Seungripun meninggalkanku sendirian disini.

Tes. . .

Tes. . .

Srsssshhhhh. . . .

(skip time)

Mansion Choi

Auhtor POV's

"Kemana anak itu? Kenapa jam segini belum pulang juga?! Mana diluar juga hujan deras." gerutu Yuri, yeoja cantik itu mondar-mandir tak jelas diruang tamu Mansion kakak iparnya itu. Sedangkan Sooyoung, yeoja manis itu juga tak kalah paniknya. Mengingat keponakan mereka hanya tinggal sendirian bersama para maid dimansion sebesar ini.

"Kepala pelayan Shim, apa Hyun Soo tidak mengatakan apapun kepadamu sepulang sekolah dia mau kemana?" tanya Yuri pada seorang namja tampan berwajah kekanakan yg memakai tuksedo khas seorang kepala pelayan yg berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aniya nona Kwon, nona muda tidak mengatakan apapun pada saya kemana nona akan pergi." jawab Kepala Pelayan Shim. Sebenarnya namja tampan ini juga khawatir seperti kedua bibi dari nona mudanya, bagaimana pun juga nona mudanya itu masih anak kecil yg butuh perlindungan.

Disaat semua orang sibuk dgn pikiran mereka dimana Hyun Soo berada sekarang, muncullah sosok yg mereka tunggu dari tadi dgn kondosi basah kuyup.

Cklekkk. . .

Pintu beraksenkan ukiran naga dan kalajengking itu terbuka pelan, Hyun Soo pun segera masuk kedalam setelah menutup pintu itu rapat. Dgn langkah gontai ia melangkahkan kaki rapuhnya ke arah ruang tamu. Para maid yg melihat keadaan sang nona muda segera mengambil handuk kering untuk dipakai sang nona muda.

"Nona muda ini handuk anda, silahkan dipakai~" ucap seorang maid yeoja sambil menyodorkan handuk kering untuknya. Mendengar kata 'nona muda' ketiga orang yg tadi pusing gara-gara memikirkan Hyun Soo pun menengok kearah belakang, terlihatlah seorang Choi Hyun Soo yg hanya berdiri mematung tanpa menyentuh handuk yg disodorkan oleh maid tadi.

"Hyun Soo!" pekik Yuri dan juga Sooyoung bersamaan, kedua yeoja cantik itu segera menghampiri Hyun Soo.

"Kau darimana saja eoh? Apa kau tak sadar di luar hujan deras?

Kami mengkhawatirkanmu Hyunnie." ucap Sooyoung sambil memegang bahu Hyun Soo, Hyun Soo hanya membalasnya dgn senyum pahitnya.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan, yg penting aku sudah pulang kan?

Kalian tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, karena aku anak yg tak berguna dimansion ini." jawab Hyun Soo dan segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Yuri dan Sooyoung yg hanya bisa menatap sedih punggungnya.

"Nona ingin makan malam apa? Akan saya siapkan sesuai keinginan anda nona muda~" tanya Changmin dgn sopan pada Hyun Soo ia berdiri didekat tangga kali ini, tangga yg menghubungkan lantai bawah ini kelantai atas, tempat kamar Hyun Soo berada.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan, aku ingin istirahat." balas Hyun Soo dingin. Tanpa ingin mendengar apa yg mau dikatakan kepala pelayan dimansion ini lagi, Hyun Soo segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menaiki tangga. Menuju kamarnya.

Brakkkk!

Pintu kamarnya yg bercatkan warna biru gelap itu terbanting dgn keras, membuat semua orang yg berada dilantai dasar itu mengurut dada pelan.

Yah, mereka tahu jika anak bungsu keluarga Choi ini kurang akan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari sang Appa Umma. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar Choi itu selalu sibuk dgn urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Unnie, bagaimana kalau kita beritahu Seunghyun dan juga Jiyong oppa tentang Hyun Soo?

Mereka benar-benar kelewatan membuat Hyun Soo menjadi seperti ini." usul Sooyoung, yeoja ini sangat sedih melihat sang keponakan berubah seperti ini.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak yakin mereka mau mendengarkan kita. Kau tau sendiri kan mereka selalu sibuk dgn dunia mereka?" Yuri memandang Sooyoung dgn tatapan yg begitu nampak prihatin, dihelanya nafas berat.

"Lebih baik kita menginap malam ini disini unnie, kita pastikan kondisinya dulu." usul Sooyoung lagi, kali ini Yuri menyetujuinya.

Kamar Hyun Soo

Bugh!

"Aku benci kalian!"

Bugh!

"Aku iri dgnmu!"

Bugh! Bugh!

"Kenapa kalian tak pernah melihatku?!"

Bugh! Bugh!

"Apa salahku pada kalian?!"

Hyun Soo terus saja meninju dinding kamarnya yg ia temple foto kedua orang tuanya dan juga kakak perempuannya, Ha Hwa. Tanpa memperdulikan kedua tangannya yg telah terluka berat dan mengeluarkan darah, ia terus meninju dinding tak berdosa atau lebih tepatnya 3 foto yg ia tempel didinding itu.

"Akhh!

Aku benci kalian!" teriaknya sambil menghadiahkan tinju berkekuatan besar kedinding didepannya, untung saja kamarnya telah ia desain menjadi kedap suara. Mau teriak sekencang apapun tak akan ada yg dengar.

Dinding didepannya mulai retak karena tinjunya begitu kuat, Hyun Soo mengatur nafasnya yg masih ngos-ngosan, keringat nampak menetes dari keningnya. Ia juga masih dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Kalian yg membuatku menjadi seperti ini, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika apa yg kalian perbuat padaku akan kubalas pada kalian!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Keesokan harinya

Tap~

Tap~

Tap~

"Selamat pagi nona muda~

Silahkan anda sarapan terlebih dahulu, anda semalaman belum mengisi perut anda dgn makanan." ucap Kepala Pelayan Shin, menyapa Hyun Soo yg baru saja turun. Hyun Soo hanya menjawabnya dgn anggukan dan melangkahkan kakinya melewati Kepala Pelayan Shin yg berada dihadapannya, mata seorang Kepala Pelayan Shim atau yg bernama asli Shim Changmin ini melotot begitu melihat perban yg melilit ditangan Nona Muda itu.

Diruang makan

Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu itu meramaikan suasana diruang makan yg luas nan mewah yg sepi itu, Hyun Soo makan dgn tenang walaupun terlihat dari gerakannya ia sedang malas untuk makan. Tapi ia menghargai buatan koki di mansion ini dan ia pun memakannya.

Trek~

"Aku selesai." kata Hyun Soo dingin sambil meletakkan sendok dan garpu di piring. Ia pun beranjak bangun dari kursinya, dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu Mansion itu. Changmin pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Diambilnya tas punggungnya yg berwarna hitam metalik dan mencangklongkan (?) tas itu, dibalikkannya tubuhnya menatap sang Kepala Pelayan yg masih setia dgn posisinya. Berdiri dibelakangnya dan memasang senyum ramah.

"Aku berangkat, sepertinya aku akan pulang cepat hari ini. Ada yg ingin kubicarakan padamu." ujarku Hyun Soo dingin, Changmin dgn patuh membungkukkan badannya dan menjawab "Yes, my lord."

V. School

Hyun Soo POV's

"Hei, tumben sekali nona muda itu datang sepagi ini. Tak biasanya."

"Hahaha, iya juga yah. Pasti dia sedang memikirkan keonaran apa yg ingin diperbuat hari ini."

Dan bisikan-bisikan memuakan seperti itu terus terdengar sepanjang aku berjalan ke kelasku, yah aku memang sengaja datang pagi. Aku sedang menghindari 2 ahjummaku, yah Yuri ahjumma dan Sooyoung ahjumma. Jika aku bertemu dgn keduanya pasti mereka akan meminta penjelasan kenapa kemarin aku pulang telat dan dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Hyunnie~

Ada yg ingin ahjumma tanyakan padamu." tuhkan, baru aja diomongin nongol juga kan akhirnya. Kuangkat wajahku dan menatap kearah 9 yeoja cantik didepanku, 2 diantara 9 yeoja itu kini tengah menatapku menyelidik.

"Jgn bahas yg kemarin, aku malas untuk menjawabnya." sahutku malas, kukucek sedikit mataku yg memang mengantuk ini.

"Kami tak akan membahas yg kemarin, karena kami tahu itu privasimu." kata Jessica unnie, ia memilin-milin rambut blondenya yg memang panjang sambil tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Lalu?" tanyaku penasaran. Kalau bukan tentang yg kemarin lantas apa?

"Kenapa tanganmu dibalut perban? Dua-duanya lagi."

DEG

Seakan tertohok batu diteronggokanku, aku hanya bisa diam , aku tak berani menjawab pertanyaan Taeyeon unnie. Kukepalkan erat kedua tangannku, dan bisa kurasakan luka dibalik perban itu terbuka dan darah kembali keluar dari luka itu. Otomatis cairan pekat berwarna merah itu membuat perban dikedua tanganku merembes karena cairan itu. Kutundukkan kepalaku, menatap lantai.

"Ya tuhan!

Kajja kita ke UKS, lukamu harus diobati Hyun-chan~" dan setelah Sunny unnie berucap, aku bisa merasakan mereka membawaku keruang kesehatan.

Auhtor POV's

Di Ruang Kesehatan

"Ya ampun, lukanya besar sekali. Apa yg terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini Hyun-chan~?" tanya Yoona yg kini tengah membuka perban yg melilit ditangan kanan Hyun Soo. Sedangkan Hyun Soo, yeoja itu hanya diam. Tak menjawab sama sekali.

"Katakan saja Hyunnie, kami takkan memarahimu. Jika kau diam seperti ini akan membuat kami semakin khawatir." ucap lembut Hyeoyeon , yeoja cantik itu membersihkan darah dgn kapas yg telah diberi air. Dgn pelan ia menyentuhkan kapas lembut itu kekulit tangan kiri Hyun Soo yg terluka, Hyun Soo tak meringis sakit ataupun menjerit, yeoja manis itu hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Hening. . . .

10 yeoja itu tak ada yg buka suara, semua sibuk dgn kegiatan masing-masing. Terutama 2 yeoja dikanan dan kiri Hyun Soo, 2 yeoja cantik itu begitu cekatan membersihkan luka ditangannya dan membalutnya lagi dgn perban yg baru.

"Aku melampiaskan kemarahanku . .. " 9 yeoja itu masih menunggu lanjutan yeoja kecil nan manis dihadapan mereka, biarlah yeoja ini sendiri yg bercerita.

Setelah menghela nafasnya pelan, ia pun melanjutkan kembali ucapannya yg menggantung tadi, "dgn meninju tembok yg kutempeli foto ketiga orang itu. Yah, aku meretakkan tembok kamar lagi."

Semuanya menatap tak percaya dgn pengakuan Hyun Soo, mereka membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka yg melakukan itu.

Aih, pasti tangan mereka akan sangat sakit.

"Kau serius?" tanya Tiffany kali ini, meminta penjelasan.

"Serius, lagi pula jika aku main-main kedua tanganku tidak akan terluka seperti ini.

Toh, kedua orang ah salah ketiga orang itu mana peduli dgn apa yg terjadi padaku? Mereka hanya menganggap dunia ini hanya milik mereka sendiri." ucap Hyun Soo tanpa ekspresi diwajahnya.

9 yeoja cantik yg berada disana hanya bisa menatap sedih yeoja kecil nan manis keluarga Choi ini, terutama Yuri dan Sooyoung. Karena kedua yeoja itu yg lebih tau masalah antara orangtua dan anak itu.

"Lebih baik sekarang aku masuk kelas, terimakasih untuk tanganku ini. Permisi." tanpa banyak omong, Hyun Soo langsung pergi dari ruang kesehatan itu.

"Kau yakin apa yg kita lakukan ini benar Yuri? Aku merasa kita seperti mencampuri urusan orang." kata Jessica sambil memandang lurus pintu yg baru saja tertutup itu.

"Setidaknya kita ada disaat dia butuh kita Sica. Aku sangat tahu bagaimana kesepiannya dia." ucap Yuri, tapi jujur saja ia tetap ragu. Tapi dia optimis.

"Lebih baik kita kembali kekelas, ini sudah hamper jam masuk." dan ke-9 yeoja itu meninggalkan ruang kesehatan itu menuju kekelas mereka.

|| Di Kelas Hyun Soo ||

"Nona Muda bisakah anda membantu kami untuk menjawab soal ini?" tanya seorang namja yg cukup bisa dibilang muda, mata tajamnya menatap serius kearah Hyun Soo yg masih asyik dgn IPhonenya.

"Hmm~

Baiklah." dgn ogah-ogahan Hyun Soo pun meletakkan IPhonenya dimeja dan menghampiri sang namja tadi. Diambilnya spidol hitam ditangan namja itu dan mulai menjawab soal yg sudah ada diwhite board itu.

'Begini saja tidak bisa? Ckckck, pabo songsae!' umpat Hyun Soo dalam hati. Setelah selesai menjawab, diserahkannya lagi spidol itu pada sang namja dan kembali ke mejanya.

"Bagus, seperti biasa anda selalu berhasil menjawabnya Nona Muda." puji sang namja tampan sembari tersenyum hangat kearah Hyun Soo, sedangkan Hyun Soo hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Karena baginya semua orang tak pernah ada yg menyayanginya sepenuh hati mereka bahkan tersenyum untuk dirinya.

Hyun Soo POV's

"Gamsahamnida Jung Songsae, tapi apa anda kurang kerjaan? Menyuruhku maju kedepan untuk menjawab soal yg kuyakin soal tadi anak-anak sekelas ini bisa menjawabnya. Apa anda memang ingin mengujiku?" tanyaku dgn nada dingin, walaupun aku menggunakan bahasa formal tapi aku tetap dingin dan terkesan kasar.

"Ah itu ternyata yg anda pikirkan. Ne, saya tadi sedang menguji anda Nona Muda. Akhir-akhir ini saya mendengar bahwa anda sering keluar kelas dan meninggalkan pelajaran sebelum waktunya, semua guru sudah mengeluh akan sikap anda Nona. Jadi karena itu saya menguji anda, apa anda masih sama dgn apa yg orang-orang bicarakan bahwa anda itu sangat pintar." jelasnya dgn wajah yg sangat santai, jujur aku tersulut emosi sekarang. Apa lagi, dia telah meremehkan kepintaranku. Aku tak bisa menerimanya!

BRAKK!

Kugebrak mejaku dgn sangat keras, kuambil tasku dan berjalan kearah si songsae sok ini. Dgn wajah penuh emosi dan jengkel kutatap dia dgn tajam.

PLAK!

"Kau! Kau songsae sok tau! Kau tahu ucapanmu semakin membuatku muak dgn semuanya! Terutama sekolah ini!

Oke, aku akui aku memang sering bahkan sangat sering meninggalkan atau lebih tepatnya keluar dari kelas dan meninggalkan pelajaran. Satu yg harus kau tahu Tuan Jung Yunho! Aku tak suka diremehkan seperti itu!" bentakku tepat diwajahnya, kuluapkan semua amarahku. Pipi tirus nan kokoh songsae sok tahu didepanku ini nampak memerah dan terdapat cap 5 jariku disana. Cih apa peduliku jika dia terluka?

"Lalu anda bisa dgn seenaknya memperlakukan songsae-songsae yg ada disekolah ini? Membuat onar seenak hati anda?" ck, masih bisa bicara ternyata dia.

BUGH!

"Yah, itu semua benar! Kau ingin protes huh?! Protes saja kau dgn si Tuan Besar Choi itu!

Lalu adukan semua yg kuperbuat selama ini disekolah, dgn begitu aku dan kau sama-sama untung kan? Kau tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengajariku dan aku tak lagi harus berada disekolah ini dan bertemu songsae sok tahu sepertimu! Lagipula kau terlalu suka ikut campur tuan! Lagipula apa pedulimu padaku eoh?!" bentakku lagi. Ia yg sebelumnya sudah jatuh terduduk dilantai karena kutinju pipinya itu tersenyum menjijikkan kearahku.

"Karena anda adalah murid disekolah ini, murid kebanggaan yg pernah sekolah ini miliki. Karena anda adalah murid saya, saya dan semua orang yg ada disekolah ini peduli dgn anda Nona Muda." sahutnya sambil bangkit dari posisinya, ia masih tersenyum kearahku.

"Lantas aku juga harus peduli dgnmu juga eoh?! Ck, tak ada gunanya!

Aku tak pernah percaya dgn apa yg orang-orang macam kau dan mereka katakan, kalian sama saja! Dasar pembohong!" balasku dgn menaikkan satu oktaf suaraku.

BRAKK!

"Ada apa ini? Apa yg terjadi?!" ck, tua bangka ini baru datang rupanya. Dasar pahlawan kesiangan.

"Lain kali, ajari songsae sok tahu ini untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang Mr. Kim Soo Hyun**.

Dan satu lagi, jgn seenaknya meremehkan kemampuan orang. Ingat itu baik-baik Jung Yunho songsae yg sok tahu!" ucapku kusampirkan tasku dibahu dan segera melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari kelas.

Sepanjang aku menyusuri koridor sekolahan semua mata memandangku, yah kuyakin suaraku tadi terdengar kemana-mana. Lalu apa peduliku?

Aku pun menuju parkiran sekolah dimana Ferrari F50ku terparkir disana, kubuka pintu mobil bagian kemudi dan dgn segera aku masuk. Kutancap gas dan pergi dari lingkungan sekolah. Lama-lama aku muak berada disekolah itu.

_ Choi Mansion_

"Selamat datang Nona Muda Choi." seluruh maid menyapaku ketika aku membuka pintu Mansion, kubalas dgn senyuman manis. Kutolehkan kepalaku mencari Kepala Pelayan Shim yg selalu menemaniku bersama para maid selama kurang lebih 14 tahun aku hidup di Mansion ini.

"Anda pulang cepat Nona?" tanya Kepala Pelayan Shim sambil berjalan kearahku, sepertinya ia baru dari dapur.

"Ne tadi pagi aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kan?

Lagipula ada yg ingin kubicarakan padamu. Dan untuk kalian bisa tinggalkan aku dan Kepala Pelayan berdua saja ?" tanyaku atau lebih tepatnya menyuruh para maid disana, mereka menganggukkan kepala mereka patuh dan meninggalkan aku berdua dgn Kepala Pelayan Shim.

Setelah mereka pergi aku pun segera duduk di sofa single di living room itu dgn Kepala Pelayan Shim yg berdiri disampingku.

"Duduklah." suruhku tanpa menatapnya.

"Mianhamnida Nona, saya tidak bisa." tolaknya lembut, aku memutar mataku bosan. Jadi orang patuh banget sih ama aturan.

"Ini perintah Tuan Shim." suruhku sedikit menaikkan nada suaraku. Akhirnya ia mau duduk disofa yg tepat berada disamping kiriku.

"Aku tak mau basa-basi kali ini, aku mau keluar dari rumah ini." ucapku to the point, membuat Kepala Pelayan itu membelalakkan matanya.

"A-anda serius Nona ?" tanyanya mencoba memastikan, memang sejak kapan aku tak serius ?

"Sangat serius, mulai hari ini aku akan keluar. Aku akan tinggal sendirian di apartemen, semua fasilitasku akan aku bawa. Kau tak perlu khawatir karena aku bukan anak kecil berumur 2 tahun yg tak bisa melakukan apapun. Dan aku tak mau mendengar kata protes." jawabku dgn sangat serius, kutatap dia tajam.

"Lalu bagaimana jika Tuan Besar dan Nyonya menanyakan anda ? Apa yg harus saya kata-"

"Kau tinggal menjawab aku menginap dirumah Amber untuk selamanya saja, lagipula aku yakin mereka takkan menyadari kalau aku tak ada sekalipun. Sudahlah, aku mau mengepak barang-barangku." kusela ucapannya dan segera bangkit dari sofa. Aku pun meniti tangga menuju kamarku, aku tak mau lama-lama berada di Mansion ini.

- beberapa menit kemudian

Semua sudah beres, baju-baju dan semua keperluan sekolahku sudah kubereskan. Sekarang ini kamarku hanya bersisa ranjang queen size, meja belajar, tv plasma, kaca yg tergantung didinding, lemari kosong dan juga kamar mandi yg memang tersedia didalam kamarku ini.

Selamat tinggal Mansion Choi, aku akan melupakan kalian.

Cklekkk~~

Tap~

Tap~

Tap~

Kuturuni anak tangga dgn cepat, dikedua tanganku aku membawa sebuah koper biru yg cukup berat dan besar ditangan kiriku dan sebuah koper yg lebih kecil berada ditangan kananku. Ternyata cukup capek juga membawa seperti ini. Apalagi dgn tas punggung berwarna coklat caramel yg tengah berada dipunggungku.

"Apa anda benar-benar yakin Nona Muda? Jika anda berubah pikiran-" belum selesai berucap, kusela ucapan Kepala Pelayan Shim yg sudah menungguku dilantai dasar. Ia berdiri disamping tangga, dialah yg selama ini bersamaku sedari aku kecil, menjadi waliku ketika appa dan umma tak bisa datang ke acara disekolahku.

"Aku takkan berubah pikiran, lagipula bukan berarti aku telah keluar dari Mansion ini , aku tak membutuhkanmu kan?

Kau sendiri tahu kalau mereka selalu dan akan selalu sibuk dgn dunia mereka sendiri sampai-sampai tak sempat bahkan tak ingat dgnku yg berada di Korea ini membutuhkan mereka. Tugasmu sekarang hanya melakukan apa yg kukatakan tadi dan datang menjadi waliku seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya." sahutku dgn santai. Kulihat ia hanya tersenyum, tapi ada yg berbeda dari senyumannya sekarang. Senyum yg sedih.

"Aku pergi." ucapku dan pergi dari hadapannya, dgn senyum tipis terkembang diwajahku aku pun keluar dari Mansion ini dan segera menuju Ferrariku yg telah terparkir manis didepan pintu utama Mansion. Kumasukkan barang-barangku kebagian bagasi yg berada dibagian belakang mobil, setelah beres aku segera masuk kebagian kemudi.

"Nona Muda." panggil Kepala Pelayan Shim. Kuturunkan kaca mobil dan terlihatlah namja tampan itu telah berdiri disamping mobilku ini.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku to the point.

"Mansion ini akan selalu terbuka untuk anda Nona Muda, kami akan selalu ada untuk anda my lord." jawabnya sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam.

"Gomawo Shim Changmin." dgn singkat kubalas ucapannya dan segera melajukan mobilku keluar dari area Mansion.

Akhirnya, aku bebas!

Choi Hyun Soo kau bebas sekarang!

Author POV's

Setelah mobil mewah Hyun Soo keluar dari area Mansion Choi, masuklah satu lagi mobil yg tak kalah mewahnya. Buggati dark blue itu memasuki area Mansion itu dgn kecepatan sedang.

"Sudah lama kita tak berada di Mansion ini Seungie~"

"Ne, kau benar Yongie~

Pasti banyak yg berubah."

ToBeContinue

Auhtor area

Nb**:

Aigoo, mianhae buat Soo Hyun oppa T.T

Aku mengucapimu tua bangka, gak bermaksud saya. Ini cuman kepentingan fic aja. Sekali lagi mianhaeyoo~~

#bow dalem-dalem


	2. I'm Not You Chapter 2

© Title: I'm Not You ©

.

Author:

.

Main Cast:

Hyun Soo (Choi Hyun Soo as Author)

Ha Hwa (Choi Ha Hwa as onnie Hyun Soo)

Seunghyun (Choi Seunghyun as Ha Hwa and Hyun Soo Appa)

Jiyong (Choi Jiyong as Ha Hwa and Hyun Soo Eomma)

Yuri (Kwon Yuri as Ha Hwa and Hyun Soo ahjumma)

Sooyoung (Choi Sooyoung as Ha Hwa and Hyun Soo ahjumma)

Seungri (Lee Seungri as sahabat Hyun Soo)

Amber (Choi Amber as sepupu Hyun Soo)

.

Support Cast: other Super Junior members and Boyband and Girlband SM Entertainment

.

Pair: Hyunji, HaeHyuk and more couple

.

Genre: Romance, Angst

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god, kecuali nih ya si Teukie eomma sama Eunhyukkie eomma XD

Tapi ini cerita punya saya, ide pun dari saya juga.

.

Summary:

Setelah Hyun Soo keluar dari area Mansion dgn mobil mewahnya datang buggati dark blue yg memasuki area Mansion dgn kecepatan sedang. Dan ternyata yg ada didalam mobil mewah itu adalah Choi Seunghyun dan juga sang anae Choi Jiyong!

Apa mereka menyadari bahwa anak bungsu mereka tak ada lagi di Mansion itu?

Hyun Soo memulai hidup barunya dgn orang-orang baru, ia menemukan tempat tinggal baru yg tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Dan tanpa disangkanya bahwa pemilik apartemen dan penghuni-penghuninyalah yg akan merubah hidup suramnya menjadi hidup yg ceria!

Amber sang sepupu pun mulai merasakan perubahan dari diri Hyun Soo, gimana dgn reaksi Yuri , Sooyoung dan juga Seungri yah?

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe), YAOI! Straight!.

Disarankan agar yg membaca fanfic ini orang-orang yg cukup umur dan masih waras beda dgn Auhtor yg rada-rada gaje ini.

Ini cerita sebagian adalah kisah hidup Author bisa dibilang fic ini adalah pelampiasan Author XD

#Abaikan sebaris kalimat terakhir itu

.

Nb*: penambahan cast dan juga couple bisa terjadi sewaktu-waktu

Yuri, rambut jaman Gee

Sooyoung, rambut jaman Oh

Seunghyun, rambut jaman Fantastic Baby

Jiyong, rambut jaman Haru-Haru

Donghae, rambut jaman Skip Beat

Eunhyuk, rambut jaman Mr. Simple

.

.

_ Present ^~^_

|| Mansion Choi, Seoul ||

Author POV's

"Kami pulang!" teriak Jiyong begitu ia keluar dari mobil, Seunghyun hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah istrinya itu. Dgn cepat ia pun juga turun dari mobil mewahnya. Dihampirinya sang anae, yg tengah disambut maid-maid yg selama ini menjaga dan mengurus mansionnya selama ia , anae dan anak sulungnya diluar negeri.

"Selamat datang Tuan Besar Choi~" salam Kepala Pelayan Shim disertai dgn bungkukkan badannya sopan.

Entah bagaimana seorang Choi Seunghyun mulai merasakan sesuatu yg ganjil dimansionnya, seperti ada satu orang yg tidak ada dimansion ini.

"Gomawo Kepala Pelayan Shim. Tapi entah ini hanya perasaanku atau bagaimana, aku merasakan ada satu orang yg tak ada dimansion ini." ucap Seunghyun sambil memandang Kepala Pelayan Shim yg berada disebelahnya kini.

Sedangkan Changmin atau Kepala Pelayan Shim itu tersentak kaget, ia bingung ingin menjawab apa. ' Apa jangan-jangan Tuan Besar mulai sadar jika Nona Muda Hyun Soo tak ada dimansion ini? Jika iya, apa yg harus kukatakan? Aish, ' batin si Kepala Pelayan gelisah.

"Iya juga, aku juga merasakan itu Seungie~

Apa kau tau siapa itu Kepala Pelayan Shim?" setuju Jiyong dgn pendapat sang nampyeon, yg semakin membuat Changmin tertohok.

"S-sebenarnya memang ada yg tidak ada dimansion anda Tuan." jawab Changmin pada akhirnya, nadanya sangatlah gugup dan takut.

"Nona Muda Hyun Soo tidak ada disini." tambah Changmin berusaha tenang.

"Hyun Soo?" tanya Jiyong memastikan.

"Kemana dia?" kali ini Seunghyun bersuara, entah kenapa ada rasa penyesalan dan rasa bersalah dihatinya begitu Changmin menyebut nama anak bungsunya itu.

"N-nona berpesan jika Tuan Besar dan Nyonya bertanya ada dimana ia berada, saya harus mengatakan bahwa Nona menginap Nona Amber untuk se-selamanya." jawab Changmin sambil menunduk, tak berani melihat wajah Seunghyun.

"Oh ya sudah, kajja Jiyong kita masuk." Seunghyun pun menarik tangan Jiyong dan membawa namja cantik itu masuk kedalam mansion setelah Changmin menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Jujur Changmin kaget dgn respon dari majikannya itu.

'Apa Tuan tidak sadar dengan apa yg aku katakan tadi bahwa Nona Muda Hyun Soo tidak akan pernah kembali ke Mansion ini?' batin Changmin.

Seoul 2012

Hyun Soo POV's

"Heum, mana yah apartemennya." gumamku sembari melajukan mobilku dgn kecepatan sedang, saat ini aku tengah mencari apartemen baruku. Sharp Star City, itulah apartemen baruku. Yah aku sengaja mencari apartemen yg lumayan dekat sekolah jadi aku tak perlu lama-lama untuk sampai kasurku jika sedang malas disekolah laknat itu.

_Ddrtttttt~~_

_Amber bawel calling~_

_"Yoboseyo?"_ sapa Amber dari seberang sana, dia adalah sepupuku. Seharusnya aku memanggil dia unnie, tapi aku tak mau, sekalipun umurku dan ia beda 2 tahun.

"Ya! Kau itu mencarikanku apartemen yg bener ngapa?! Susah banget nyarinya." semprotku langsung.

_"Makanya kalau nyetir itu pelan-pelan pabo!"_ sahutnya balik.

"Oke oke mian Amber unnie, sekarang dimana apartemenku itu? Aku capek mondar-mondir seperti ini." suruhku padanya, selain capek aku juga sedikit risih. Banyak orang yg terus memperhatikkanku, apalagi aku sudah bolak-balik mengitari wilayah ini 3 kali. Pasti orang-orang itu menerka-nerka yg tidak-tidak padaku.

_"Apa kau sekarang berada tepat didepan mini market shappire cheonsan?"_

"Ne, kenapa memang?"

_"Bukankah sekarang didepanmu ada perempatan eoh?"_

"Ne, benar. Lalu aku ambil arah mana?"

_"Kau menyebrang ke arah kanan, 5 meter sedikit kau akan sampai di apartemenmu."_

"Ok, gomawo. Annyeong~" kuputus sambungan telfonku dgn Amber dan melajukan mobilku sesuai apa yg Amber katakan padaku tadi.

Dan kini aku telah sampai diapartemen baruku, hmm.. lumayan juga.

Aku pun segera turun dari mobilku dan mengeluarkan barang-barangku, kutanya pada security yg ada didepan lobby apartemen itu.

"Permisi ahujssi, apa benar ini Sharp Star City apartemen?" tanyaku ramah, menampilkan senyum angelicku yg selama ini kusembunyikan.

"Ah, ne Nona. Apa anda ingin menyewa apartemen disini?" tanya security itu.

"Ne, apa aku bisa bertemu dgn pemilik apartemen ini?"

"Kebetulan pemilik apartemen ini ada, Nona bisa menemuinya dilantai 11. Dikamar 132."

"Ah gamsahamnida ahjussi. Oh ya untuk mobilku tak apa kan jika aku memarkirkannya disini sebentar?"

"Cheonmaneyo Nona, oh tidak apa. Silahkan masuk, semoga anda nyaman tinggal disini^^ "

Dan aku pun segera menuju lift yg akan membawaku ke lantai 11, dimana pemilik apartemen ini berada.

|| Dilantai 11 ||

Kamar 132 kalau tidak salah aku dengar tadi.

130.. .

131. .

132. . , ah ini dia!

Kutekan bel yg ada disamping pintu kamar bertag-kan nomor 132 itu.

Cklekkk~~

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka dan nampaklah seorang namja yg menurutku cantik dan manis, rambutnya berwarna blonde platina yg nampak sangat halus dimataku.

"Mian, Nona mencari siapa?" tanya namja itu membuat lamunanku buyar.

"Mm, apa aku bisa bertemu dgn pemilik apartemen ini?" tanyaku balik, memberi tahu tujuanku kemari.

"Oh, Teukie hyung. Masuk dulu Nona, akan kupanggilkan Teukie hyung~" kata namja manis ini mempersilahkanku masuk kedalam apartemen bernomor 132 ini. Lumayan luas juga, kududukan tubuhku disofa single yg berada diliving roomnya ini. Sedangkan namja manis tadi sudah hilang entah kemana.

Kuperhatikkan sekelilingku, living room yg didesain sangat apik. Dindingnya terlapisi walpaper yg bagus juga, ada beberapa pigura yg menggantung didindingnya. Tapi ada satu pigura yg menarik perhatianku, sebuah pigura berukuran super besar digantung ditengah-tengah dan tempatnya sangat simetris untuk bisa dilihat. Didalam pigura itu terdapat sebuah foto dimana 16 orang , 15 namja dan juga seorang yeoja berpose sangat lucu, namja manis tadi juga ada. Tawa bahagia terpatri diwajah mereka, aku jadi iri.

"Ah mian jika membuat Nona lama menunggu. Aku Leeteuk, pemilik apartemen ini." saat sedang asik menilai living room ini datanglah namja cantik berdimple smile bersama namja blonde tadi yg mengikuti dibelakang namja berdimple itu. Aku pun berdiri dari single sofa dan menjabat tangan namja itu.

"Aku Choi Hyun Soo, aku ingin menyewa apartemenmu." kuperkenalkan diriku dan langsung mengatakan apa tujuanku.

"Jadi kau Choi Hyun Soo? Amber-ssi~ sudah menceritakan kenapa anda ingin menyewa apartemenku disini padaku. Nah ini kuncinya, karena anda adalah penghuni baru jadi biaya listrik dan air selama sebulan tidak perlu anda bayar alias g-gratis." ucapnya sedikit kaku, ia menyerahkan kunci apartemenku yg berupa kartu. Aku balas dgn tersenyum dan membungkukkan badanku tanda terimakasih, tanpa menunggu jawaban keduanya aku segera meninggalkan keduanya.

Didepan kamar 137

Cklekk~

Wow, luas sekali. Sepertinya aku akan nyaman tinggal disini.

Setelah pintu apartemennya kututup dan tak lupa aku kunci, aku pun bergerak ke arah living roomnya. Setelah melihat-lihat semua ruangan di apartemen baruku ini dan membereskan semua barang-barangku, aku segera keluar dari apartemenku. Ada beberapa yg harus kubeli seperti perlengkapan dapur, bahan-bahan makanan dan walpaper kamar.

Saat aku sedang mengunci pintu apartemen, seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan terlihat namja blonde tadi. Mau apa dia?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku to the point.

"Begini, malam ini kau diminta Teukie hyung untuk makan malam bersama kami. Bisa tidak?" namja blonde ini menatapku dgn tatapan memohon yg begitu menggemaskan, dan tanpa sadar tanganku sudah beralih untuk mencubit pipinya yg lumayan chubby.

"Arrachi, aku pasti datang. Sebelumnya aku belum tahu namamu." ujarku ramah, sambil mengeluarkan senyuman angelic. Ia tampak menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Ah ne aku lupa. Lee Hyukjae imnida, panggilnya Hyukkie saja ne^^

Tapi sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku, umurmu berapa?" tanyanya dgn nada yg begitu semangat, dimiringkannya kepalanya itu membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Umurku? Aku masih 14 tahun tapi aku sudah kelas X. Baiklah aku akan memanggilmu oppa." jawabku, kulihat ia sedikit terperanjat kaget.

"Hee? Jinjja?"

"Ne, ah mian oppa. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kita lanjutkan nanti saja, otte?"

Tiba-tiba datang seorang namja tampan berwajah ikan nan mesum datang menghampiri kami atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri Hyukkie oppa. Dengan sangat mesranya namja tampan berwajah sedikit (atau banyak) mesum ini melingkarkan lengannya kepinggang ramping Hyukkie oppa. Hyukkie oppa hanya blushing heboh sebagai reaksinya.

"Hyukkie-ya~

Bogoshipoo~~~" ucap namja tampan itu sembari mengecup sekilas bibir Hyukkie oppa.

"Ehem! Permisi." dan aku pun meninggalkan mereka.

Dilobby apartemen

Kulihat mobilku masih terpakir ditempat terakhir aku meninggalkannya, dengan segera aku masuk kebagian kemudi. Kunyalakan mesin dan segera pergi meninggalkan apartemen baruku.

Disisi lain, Mansion Choi

Author POV's

Entah apa yg membuat seorang Choi Jiyong memasuki kamar bernuansakan gelap itu. Kakinya lah yg membawanya kekamar itu, kamar yg telah kosong. Ya tidak benar-benar kosong sebenarnya, hanya saja kamar itu sangat bersih. Seakan-akan tak ada seorang pun yg pernah masuk ataupun memakai kamar itu.

Namja cantik itu menelusuri kamar itu, pertama dibukanya lemari besar yg ada disebelah ranjang berukuran queen size itu. Kosong. Tak ada satupun sehelai pakaian yg tertinggal disana. Lalu ia beralih ke meja belajar yg ada disamping jendela. Dibukanya satu persatu laci yg ada, dan yg ia dapat hanya kosong. Tak ada satupun barang yg tersimpan didalam sana.

Tanpa sengaja pandangannya beralih pada dinding yg retak tepat disamping meja belajar itu berada, disentuhnya retakan itu. Retakan itu sangatlah dalam dan ada sedikit noda darah yg telah mengering disana. Lalu ia melihat sebuah tempat sampah yg berada tepat disamping kakinya.

Didalamnya terdapat beberapa lembar foto dan sebuah pigura yg kacanya telah pecah. Dipungutnya benda-benda itu, dan membawanya ke atas ranjang. Diambilnya foto pertama, foto seorang Choi Seunghyun sang nampyeon yg telah kusut tepat diwajahnya. Sepertinya foto diremas dgn sangat kasar. Diambilnya foto kedua, mata indahnya membulat kaget. Fotonya tak beda jauh dgn foto Seunghyun sebelumnya. Sama-sama kusut bahkan hampir hancur lembar foto itu. Foto ketiga adalah foto anak sulungnya, Ha Hwa. Didalam foto itu sang anak bungsu tersenyum manis sambil mengacungkan medali emas yg terkalung dilehernya. Sama seperti 2 foto sebelumnya, foto Ha Hwa pun mengalami hal yg sama. Bahkan ada yg beberapa yg sobek.

Dan yg terakhir adalah sebuah figura berisikan foto keluarganya, dimana ia dan Seunghyun duduk ditaman bunga bersama kedua anaknya. Semuanya tersenyum bahagia, tapi hanya satu yg memasang senyum sedih difoto itu, yah Hyun Soolah yg tersenyum sedih itu. Didalam foto itu Ha Hwa berada ditengah-tengah Seunghyun dan juga Jiyong, sedangkan Hyun Soo ia hanya duduk melipat kedua kakinya dan menempelkannya didadanya, duduk sedikit jauh dari Jiyong. Senyuman terpaksa terpasang diwajah manis Hyun Soo, jika diperhatikkan baik-baik didalam foto itu Hyun Soo nyaris mengeluarkan air matanya, terbukti dengan mata indah hazel Hyun Soo yg berkaca-kaca.

Selain kaca figura yg pecah, terdapat sebuah garis yg ditambahkan dengan spidol, garis itu memisahkan Hyun Soo yg duduk menjauh dari ketiga orang itu. Seakan-akan itulah batasan mereka. Entah kenapa airmata Jiyong keluar membasahi pipinya.

Ia pun langsung tersentak, bukankah ini kamar Hyun Soo anak bungsunya yg ia lupakan keberadaannya?

Dengan segera ia berlari keluar dari kamar itu dan mencari Kepala Pelayan Shim untuk meminta penjelasan.

Didapur Mansion Choi

"Kepala Pelayan Shim!" Changmin yg mendengarkan panggilan dari sang Nyonya pun segera menghampiri Nyonya itu. "Ne, Nyonya. Ada apa anda memanggil saya?" tanya Changmin sembari membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Dimana Hyun Soo Kepala Pelayan Shim? Kenapa kamarnya kosong?" tanya Jiyong to the point. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal, karena ia baru saja lari dari lantai dua tentu saja itu menghabiskan separuh tenaganya.

'Akhirnya ada yg sadar Nona tidak ada dimansion ini. Ya tuhan, terimakasih.' ucap batin Changmin bersyukur, dengan begini Nona Mudanya itu akan kembali lagi kemari. Karena jujur ia tidak setuju dengan Hyun Soo yg lebih memilih tinggal diapartemen daripada dirumahnya sendiri. Yah ia tau apa yg dirasakan Nona Mudanya itu, bahkan ia bisa merasakan sakitnya, tapi bisa apa dia?

Ia hanyalah seorang Kepala Pelayan dimansion ini. Tak pantas untuknya untuk mengatur-atur majikannya.

"Nona Muda Hyun Soo sudah keluar dari Mansion ini Nyonya, semua barang-barangnya dan juga mobilnya, Nona Muda Hyun Soo membawanya pergi. Seperti yg tadi saya katakan, Nona Muda menginap dirumah Nona Amber selamanya." jawab Changmin sambil menunduk, ia tak berani menatap Jiyong.

"Apa kau bilang?! Berapa lama dia sudah pergi?" tanya Jiyong dengan nada yg begitu khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga Hyun Soo adalah anaknya, anaknya yg dengan susah payah ia dapatkan, ia lahirkan kedunia ini.

"5 menit setelah Anda dan juga Tuan datang, Nyonya." jawab Changmin.

"Bi-bisa kau ceritakan semuanya padaku? Semuanya yg terjadi pada diri anakku Hyun Soo?" tanya Jiyong yg entah mengapa kembali menangis, tak ada isakan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tentu Nyonya, saya akan menceritakan semuanya."

At Amber Mansion

"Hei, aku sudah didepan pintu rumahmu. Bukakan pintu untukku~" suruh Hyun Soo dengan tidak sopannya. Kini ia masih berada didalam mobilnya yg mewah. Ia sedang berbincang diline telfon dengan sepupunya.

"Ish, tidak sopan kau ini. Iya-iya sebentar akan kubukakan." Amber menjawab dengan sebal, dengan langkah cepat yeoja yg memiliki wajah tampan ini membukakan pintu Mansionnya lebar. Dihampirinya Hyun Soo yg malah asik mengutak-atik ponselnya dengan masih berada didalam mobil yg atap mobil itu sebelumnya sudah diturunkan oleh pemilik mobil.

"Hei, anak nakal. Ayo cepat turun. Tadi menyuruhku untuk membukakan pintu untukmu, sekarang malah main dengan ponselmu." seru Amber sebal, tak lupa ia beri Hyun Soo jitakan manis dikepalanya.

"Aish sakit tahu, iya iya aku keluar." balas Hyun Soo sambil meringis kesakitan, yeoja manis itupun turun dari mobil mewahnya.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Amber to the point.

"Ahjussi dan ahjumma lagi gak ada kan? Kajja ikut aku kesalon, harus ada yg kuubah." ajak Hyun Soo, dengan sedikit tatapan pupy yg imut akhirnya Amber pun mau mengikutinya.

(Skip Time)

"Gimana? Warna rambutnya cocok gak?" tanya Hyun Soo sambil memperlihatkan rambut barunya yg ia cat coklat sedikit terang*. (ini maksud dari warna rambutnya kayak punya hyukkie yg ini.)

"Tetap saja kau ini Choi Hyun Soo, mau rambutmu dibotak pun kau tetap Choi Hyun Soo." jawab Amber asal, membuahkan benjol besar dikepalanya.

"Kurang ajar kau Choi Amber, sudahlah aku sedang tak ingin perang denganmu. Sekarang ikut aku kebagian supermarket didepartemen store ini. Ada beberapa yg harus kubeli." ajak Hyun Soo dan segera menarik lengan Amber untuk mengikutinya kearah supermarket yg memang tersedia didepartemen store itu. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka berada disalah satu usaha milik Appa Hyun Soo, Choi Seunghyun.

Sementara itu dimansion Choi

"Kau serius Changmin-ah~?" tanya Jiyong dengan sedikit isakan yg meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

"Ne, Nyonya. Saya serius dan saya juga tidak bohong, Nona Muda Hyun Soo pergi dari Mansion ini karena hal tadi."jawab Changmin, Changmin bisa melihat raut wajah sedih yg sekarang terpasang diwajah cantik majikannya. Pasti Nyonya Choi masih syok dengan apa yg terjadi, ia yg baru saja pulang dari Paris setelah sibuk membereskan semua desainnya harus kaget dengan anak bungsunya yg pergi dari Mansion. Dan satu lagi, anak bungsunya itu pergi karena dirinya. Karena ia melupakan anak bungsunya itu.

"Chagi~

Kenapa belum ganti baju? Katanya kau ingin belanja dan mengunjungi departemen store kita, palli ganti bajumu." tiba-tiba Seunghyun datang menghampiri keduanya dengan pakaian yg sangat rapi, khas seorang pengusaha dengan jas hitam mewahnya. Seunghyun sedikit tertegun dengan wajah Jiyong yg telah basah karena airmata. Dihampirinya Jiyong. Ia duduk disamping Jiyong yg masih menangis tersedu, dengan satu tubrukan Jiyong sudah memeluknya dengan sangat erat melampiaskan semuanya didadanya yg bidang. Seunghyun yg masih bingung dengan apa yg terjadi sesungguhnya hanya bisa mengusap-usap punggung indah sang anae.

"Apa yg terjadi Kepala Pelayan Shim? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" tanya Seunghyun dengan nada sedikit menuntut. Sedangkan Changmin menarik nafas panjang dan menjelaskan pada Tuannya ini mengapa Jiyong bisa menangis seperti ini.

"Jiyong-ah~

Kajja kita cari Hyun Soo."

|| Departemen Store, bagian Supermarket ||

"Omo! Belanjaanmu banyak banget! Pindahan eoh?" tanya Amber sedikit kaget, gimana gak kaget jika belanjaan Hyun Soo sudah sampai 2 troli seperti ini? Ia pun mendorong troli didepannya pelan-pelan takut bahan-bahan makanan seperti telur yg ada didalamnya pecah, bisa digoreng Hyun Soo dia nanti kalau itu sampai terjadi.

"Aish, kau ini cerewet sekali. Memang pada kenyataanya aku pindah kan? Cepat kekasir, aku harus cepat-cepat balik." suruh Hyun Soo, sesekali yeoja manis itu kesulitan mendorong troli yg ada dihadapannya.

Semua barang-barang belanjaannya berada dikasir dan sudah dikemas agar ia lebih mudah membawanya pulang keapartemen barunya. Setelah semua sudah dihitung dan ia bermaksud untuk membayar semua belanjaannya, penjaga kasir yg berada dihadapannya mengembalikan uangnya.

"Kenapa dikembalikan uangku? Aku harus membayarnya." Hyun Soo yg kaget mendesak penjaga kasir namja itu untuk menerima uangnya.

"Anda bisa berbelanja disini sesuka anda Nona Muda Choi~

Selamat berbelanja~" ucap namja itu dan membungkukkan badannya kearah Hyun Soo. Gara-gara sikap namja itu seluruh penjaga kasir yg ada disana pun ikut membungkukkan tubuh mereka. Hyun Soo pun menepuk jidatnya. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa jika departemen store ini milik Appanya? Paboya Hyun Soo.

"Tidak usah membungkukkan badan seperti itu, kembali keposisi kalian semua. Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian." suruh Hyun Soo sedikit keki, bagaimanapun juga gara-gara penjaga kasir itu kini ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Gimana gak malu coba?

"Selama berbelanja Nona Muda Choi~" ucap seluruh penjaga kasir itu, jika saja Hyun Soo tidak ditahan Amber pasti yeoja manis itu sudah menyumpah serampahi penjaga-penjaga kasir itu. Dengan susah payah ia pun menarik –menggeret Hyun Soo dan juga belanjaan yeoja manis itu. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di eskalator yg membawa mereka turun dari lantai 3 ke lantai 2.

"Kenapa tadi kau mencegahku eoh?! Mulut mereka itu benar-benar harus disumpal!" marah-marah Hyun Soo sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Amber yg melihat kelakuan sepupunya itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar bocah." komentar Amber yg semakin membuat Hyun Soo mencak-mencak.

Tanpa keduanya sadari dari arah eskalator yg berlawanan, bodyguard-bodyguard Seunghyun berada disana dengan Seunghyun dan juga Jiyong yg berdiri didepan orang-orang suruhan itu. Ketika mereka berpapasan Hyun Soo menengok kearah orang-orang itu, mata bulatnya langsung terbelak. Dengan cepat ia menarik Amber dan juga belanjaannya lalu berlari menuruni eskaltor, membuat salah seorang dari bodyguard itu menengok kearah mereka.

"Nona Muda Choi!" pekik salah seorang dari mereka yg berwajah lumayan sangar yg sempat bertatap muka dengan Nona Muda itu. Seunghyun dan Jiyong yg mendengar pekikan namja itupun segera menyapukan mata mereka kearah eskalator disamping mereka, terlihat 2 orang yeoja berambut pendek dengan warna rambut yang lumayan mencolok tergesa berlari untuk segera sampai dilantai 2 dengan belanjaan yg cukup banyak. Kini 2 orang yeoja itu sudah mencapai eskalator yg akan membawa mereka kelantai dasar. Yg artinya mereka akan segera pergi.

Jiyong sontak menangis, diapun berusaha mengejar anak bungsunya itu. Seunghyun menahan tangannya.

"Kejar Hyun Soo sampai dapat! Cepat kejar!" perintah Seunghyun pada para bodyguardnya dengan patuh mereka pun segera melaksanakan perintah Seunghyun.

"Kejar Nona Muda! Kita harus membawanya pulang sesuai perintah Tuan Besar!" dan setelah seorang namja yg wajahnya tak terlalu menyeramkan memberi perintah pada namja-namja yg menjadi anak buahnya itu, segerombolan namja itupun segera mengejar Nona Muda Choi yg sudah jauh meninggalkan mereka.

Disisi lain, diparkiran

"Ya! Kenapa aku ditarik-tarik sih?" tanya Amber kesal, pasalnya Hyun Soo menarik tangannya dengan cukup kuat terbukti dengan pergelangan tangannya memerah akibat ulah sepupunya itu.

"Kau masuk saja, aku masih harus memasukkan ini kebagasi, dan jangan banyak tanya! Akan kujelaskan nanti." balas Hyun Soo, yeoja manis itu tampak buru-buru memasukkan barang-barang belanjaannya kedalam bagasi. Amber yg sudah mendapat titah untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil pun menurut saja, daripada mereka bertengkar disini.

"Nona Muda Choi! Tunggu!" teriakan yg berasal dari gerombolan namja berjas itu membuat Hyun Soo kalang kabut. Dengan cepat ditutupnya bagasi dan berlari kebagian kemudi mobil dan segera masuk.

"Ck, sial kita terlacak mereka. Amber pegangan erat, aku akan ngebut." kata Hyun Soo sedikit berdecak pada awalnya, yg dijawab dengan anggukan oleh yeoja tomboy disampingnya yg tengah memasang sabuk pengaman. Dengan cepat dinyalakan mesin mobil dan dengan kecepatan tinggi Hyun Soo melajukan mobilnya keluar dari aera parkir mall itu.

Hyun Soo POV's

Semoga mereka tak mengejar kami, mau apa sih mereka sebenarnya?! Ck, pasti mereka disuruh namja sialan itu untuk membawaku pulang kemansion laknat itu. Cih jangan harap kalian bisa membawaku pulang kesana.

"Hyu-hyun soo, sepertinya mobil jaguar dibelakang kita itu sedikit mencurigakan." ucapan Amber membuatku melirik kearah kaca spion, melihat mobil jaguar hitam yg sedari tadi membuntutiku. Ck, sepertinya mereka ingin bermain-main eoh. Baiklah kuladeni kalian.

Tanpa memelankan kecepatan mobilku, kubanting stir kearah kiri. Kumasuki gang-gang yg lumayan sepi, wah wah masih mengikuti rupanya. Oke ini semakin seru.

Karena aku lumayan hapal kawasan ini, kubuat mereka berputar-putar. Kalian pikir aku ini bodoh apa? Ck,

Setelah benar-benar yakin 2 mobil jaguar hitam itu tak tampak aku pun segera melajukan mobilku untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan segera balik ke apartemenku.

- Sharp Star City basemen -

Kuparkirkan mobilku ditempat yg sedikit terhalang oleh beberapa mobil yah supaya tersembunyi saja, aku dan Amber pun keluar dari mobil dan mengeluarkan seluruh belanjaanku tadi dan membawanya keapartemenku.

"Hyun Soo, siapa orang-orang tadi?" tanya Amber penasaran saat ini kami berada didalam lift yg akan membawa kami kelantai 11 dimana aku tinggal sekarang.

"Feelingku mereka adalah bodyguard namja sialan itu, dia pasti menyuruh anak buahnya itu untuk membawaku balik kemansion itu." jawabku sambil menatap lurus kedepan, kulihat sebentar lagi kami akan sampai dilantai 11.

Ting!

"Tapi lihat saja, apa dia bisa membawaku balik kesana. Ck, jangan harap dia bisa membawaku dengan mudah." lanjutku sambil tersenyum sinis, dan segera keluar dari lift dengan Amber yg mengikutiku dari belakang. Sesampainya didepan pintu apartemenku, aku pun mengambil kunci yg berwujud kartu yg aku taruh didalam saku blazerku.

Trek~

Cklekk~~

Pintu apartemenku pun terbuka, kubiarkan Amber untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Setelah kami berdua masuk segera kututup pintu dan tak lupa menguncinya. Kami pun berjalan kearah ruang makan yg memang menjadi satu dengan dapur. Kami pun membereskan belanjaan kami, kubagi saja tugas biar cepat selesai. Aku mengurusi bahan-bahan makanan dan memasukkannya kedalam kulkas yg sewaktu aku dateng emang udah ada didapur ini, sedangkan Amber menata perlatan dapur. Setelah urusan dapur selesai, aku pun meminta bantuannya untuk memasang walpaper yg kubeli tadi.

(Skip Time)

"Hah~

Akhirnya selesai juga~" kata Amber lega, ia pun merebahkan dirinya dikarpet kamarku. Aku pun juga demikian, tapi aku diatas kasur. Dengan posisi kepala menggantung (?) kebawah gitu.

Ting Tong~

"Nugu?!" tanyaku sambil berteriak tanpa merubah posisiku sama sekali.

"Hyun Soo-ssi!

Kau diminta Teukie eomma untuk datang keapartemen kami, sekarang waktunya makan malam !" suruh orang diluar sana tak kalah berteriak. Membuat Amber sedikit mengerang jengkel, yeoja tampan itu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Sana buka pintunya, jangan berteriak-teriak seperti apartemen ini adalah hutan." kali ini Amber menyuruhku. Mau tak mau akupun turun dari kasur dan melangkahkan kakiku untuk membukakan pintu.

Cklekk~

Terlihat seorang namja berwajah evil sadis dengan memegang PSP berdiri dihadapanku, rambutnya sedikit ikal.

"Tunggu sebentar, katakan pada Teukie oppa Amber juga ikut makan malam." dan setelah itu akupun menutup pintu lagi dan berjalan kekamarku lagi. Menarik Amber untuk berdiri dan bersiap datang ke apartemen bertagkan 132 itu.

(Skip Time, selesai makan malam)

At Apartemen 132

"Gomawo untuk makan malamnya oppadeul^^

Enak sekali masakannya~" pujiku pada Ryeowookkie oppa, namja manis dan mungil itu tersipu. Ck, manisnya.

"Sering-seringlah main kemari Hyunnie! Biar kita bisa akrab^^ " ucap seorang yeoja manis bernama Nari, dia tersenyum hangat kearahku. Entah kenapa aku merasakan kehangatan saat bersama mereka, padahal mereka baru kukenal belum ada satu hari.

"Akan kuusahakan, ah mian aku dan Amber pamit dulu. Aku harus mengantar Amber pulang." pamitku. Teukie oppa pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia menginjinkanku, dan aku pun segera balik kekamarku dan mengantarkan Amber pulang.

Author POV's

"Hyun Soo, kuharap kau baik-baik saja tinggal disini. Kau tak perlu mengantarku kok." ucap Amber begitu kedua keluar dari Lee Teuk apartemen. Hyun Soo melongo.

"Terus kau pulang naik apaan?" tanya Hyun Soo penasaran.

"Saat tadi kau kusuruh buka pintu, bibi Park menelfonku menyuruhku pulang. Yah udah kubilang aja aku mau makan malam ditempat temen dan menyuruh bibi Park untuk supir saja yg jemputku." jelas Amber, ia tahu Hyun Soo harus waspada sekarang jika ia pergi. Pasti orang-orang suruhan pamannya itu sedang mencari-cari adik sepupunya ini.

"Oke, hati-hati yah? Gomawo karena udah mau membantuku." terimakasih Hyun Soo, yeoja manis itu tersenyum hangat ke arah Amber.

"Cheon, jika kau butuh bantuanku lagi. Telfon saja aku, aku akan selalu membantumu." ucap Amber sambil mengusap-usap rambut pendek Hyun Soo dan pergi meninggalkan Hyun Soo.

Setelah Amber pergi yeoja manis itu pun segera masuk dan mempersiapkan hari esok.

Keesokan harinya

Trek!

"Kau sudah mau berangkat ne?" tanya Leeteuk yg baru saja datang, ia baru saja turun dari lantai 12. Hyun Soo yg merasa ada seseorang yg menyapanya pun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ah ne, aku harus berangkat sekarang. Permisi~" dan Hyun Soo pun pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk yg tersenyum sedikit miris.

"Aku tak menyangka jika hidupmu seperti itu Hyun Soo-ah~" gumam Leeteuk dan kembali ke apartemennya, dimana semua adik-adiknya tengah bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah mereka. Yah, sekolah.

|| V.I.P High School ||

"Wah, masih berani juga dia."

"Kalau aku sih sudah malu sekali, dan aku tak akan berani sekalipun keluar rumah. Apalagi berangkat sekolah."

Hyun Soo yg mendengar bisikan-bisikan panas yg keluar dari mulut 2 yeoja yg tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya menutup jalan keduanya dengan salah satu kakinya yg kini menyentuh tembok. Ditatapnya tajam kedua yeoja manis itu.

"Kalau kalian masih ingin sekolah disini lebih baik tutup mulut nista kalian itu, aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku." desis Hyun Soo, nada suara yg begitu rendah dan berbahaya.

"M-memangnya kau siapa?! Kami bersekolah disini juga bukan karena kau!" balas yeoja satunya lagi yg dari dandanannya sangat feminim.

"Aku. . ." Hyun Soo menurunkan kakinya dan membuat keduda orang itu bingung, tanpa ketiganya sadari kini mereka menjadi tontonan.

"Adalah Choi Hyun Soo pemilik sekolah ini, saat aku mengatakan kau Park Ji Eun Drop Out. . . " Hyun Soo menghentikan langkahnya bersamaan dengan ucapannya yg sengaja ia gantungkan agar kedua yeoja itu penasaran.

"Kau akan langsung terDrop Out dan tak akan ada sekolah di Korea yg akan menerimamu. Aku juga tahu satu rahasiamu Nona Park, kartu AS mu ada padaku." ucap Hyun Soo dengan senyum sinisnya. Sedangkan yeoja bernama Ji Eun itu tersentak, dengan terbata ia membalas "M-memang apa rahasiaku? Jangan sok tahu kau ya!"

"Yakin nih ingin kukatakan? Baiklah jika itu maumu, bukankah kau mengincar Jang songsae dan sering menggodanya? Jangan kira aku tak tahu juga jika kau memaksa Jang songsae untuk menjadi namjachingumu dengan ancaman kau akan mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa Jang songsae itu gay. Lalu kau merebut Jang songsae dari namjachingunya Jang songsae kan? Tak kusangka Nona Park yg begitu anggun dan perfect ini berbuat seperti itu sungguh disayangkan." ucap Hyun Soo sedikit keras. Membuat murid-murid yg menonton mereka itu membelalakkan mata mereka tak percaya.

"Kau bohong! Aku tidak seperti itu!" sangkal Ji Eun, wajahnya sudah memerah menahan emosi atau malu karena rahasianya tadi yg kini telah terkuak?

"Baiklah jika kau menyangkal, ah! Jang Songsae kemarilah!" panggil Hyun Soo begitu melihat songsae yg kini menjadi bahan perbincangan, namja imut berpipi chubby yg tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jang Songsae atau yg bernama lengkap Jang Wooyoung itu mendekat kearahnya.

"Bisa anda jelaskan pada Nona Park ini tentang apa yg dia lakukan pada anda?" pinta Hyun Soo dengan nada yg begitu terdengar menjengkelkan. Wooyoung yg menunduk takut langsung terlonjak kaget, ia bingung. Apa ia harus jujur dan mengatakan semuanya atau tutup mulut, apalagi Ji Eun melototinya. Hyun Soo yg menyadarinya, langsung mengeluarkan kalimat telaknya.

"Semakin kau menutupi, semakin terbuka kebusukanmu Nona Park."

"Hyun Soo!" Hyun Soo yg merasa terpanggil segera menolehkan kepalanya betapa kagetnya dia sekarang. Kini sang Appa berdiri dihadapannya dan juga sang Umma menangis tersedu disebelah sang Appa.

"Nona Park, urusan kita belum selesai dan jangan sekali-kali kau mengancam Jang songsae. I saw you!" dan Hyun Soo pun menghampiri kedua namja yg tadi memanggilnya.

"Ada apa? Ah, lama tak jumpa Tuan Choi. Masih ingat rupanya kau denganku." sapa Hyun Soo dengan sangat tak sopan, dan. . .

Plak!

Membuahkan bekas tamparan dipipi kirinya, tamparan yg cukup keras itu membuat sudut bibir kiri Hyun Soo terluka atau lebih tepatnya sobek.

"Kau?! Sejak kapan aku mengajarkanmu kata-kata kasar itu eoh?!" marah Seunghyun, kalau saja tak ada Jiyong yg menahan lengannya dipastikan pipi kanan Hyun Soo akan mendapat tamparan yg jauh lebih kuat dan keras.

"Aku rasa kalian tidak pernah mengajariku apa-apa, kalian sibuk dengan dunia kalian sendiri. Terlebih dengan anak tunggalmu, Choi Ha Hwa itu." balas Hyun Soo dengan seringai sinis, tak ada keraguan dari setiap kata-katanya.

"Apa maksudmu Hyunnie? Kau ini juga anak kami, kau anak umma." ucap Jiyong yg masih memeluk lengan Seunghyun, berharap sang suami tak kalap dan memukul anak mereka.

"Kau siapa? Aku tak mengenalmu Nyonya. Ummaku? Aku tidak punya umma." sahut Hyun Soo tanpa menghilangkan senyum sinisnya.

Plak!

"Jaga bicaramu Choi Hyun Soo! Dia ini ummamu!" teriak Seunghyun, menarik kerah blazer sang anak setelah sebelumnya menambahkan bekas kemerahan dipipi kanan Hyun Soo.

"Bukankah ucapanku benar? Aku tak punya appa dan umma, mereka semua sudah direbut oleh yeoja itu!" teriak Hyun Soo balik, matanya yg tajam mendelik kearah Seunghyun yg juga melakukan hal yg sama.

"Kami bekerja untukmu dan juga Ha Hwa! Siang Malam kami banting tulang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kalian! Kau masih bisa berkata kau tak punya Appa Umma eoh?!" tanya Seunghyun, urat marahnya tercetak jelas dikeningnya.

"Kalian pikir hanya dengan kalian bekerja aku akan merasa tercukupi eoh? Kalian salah! Kemana kalian selama ini disaat aku membutuhkan kalian?!

Aku yg membutuhkan kasih sayang kalian, aku yg membutuhkan kalian untuk datang ke acara sekolah dan bisa melihat aku juga bisa membanggakan kalian. Apa kalian pernah melakukannya untukku eoh?!" tanya Hyun Soo.

Hyun Soo POV's

Keduanya terdiam, tak ada satupun yg berani menjawab. Perlahan cengkraman dikerah blazerku mengendur.

"Kenapa? Tak bisa menjawab?" tanyaku, memancing mereka. Masih terdiam, mereka tak menjawabku.

"Jawabannya gak kan? Karena kalian hanya memikirkan Ha Hwa, Ha Hwa dan Ha Hwa seorang! Kalian anggap apa aku selama ini dihidup kalian eoh? Angin lalu? Iya?! Kesabaranku sudah habis, aku muak dengan kalian berdua. Jangan pernah mencariku! Sekarang aku adalah Choi Hyun Soo yg tak punya appa dan umma, kalian bukan orang tuaku. Orang tuaku sudah mati!" teriakku. Kubalikkan tubuhku dan segera berlari meninggalkan kedua orang itu dikoridor sekolah yg sejak kami bersitegang memang sudah sepi.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke atap sekolah, kubaringkan tubuhku.

"Aku benci kalian! Aku muak dengan kalian!" teriakku keras, biarkan saja mereka dengar. Memang aku peduli?

Cklekk~~

"Apa yg kau katakan eoh?" kulihat kebelakang, cih ternyata Seungri.

"Aku benci kalian." jawabku singkat dan kembali memandang langit.

Pletak!

"Ya! Kau ini apa-apaan sih Tuan Lee?! Kan aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu." pekikku kesal, begitu sahabatku ini menjitak kepalaku dengan lumayan keras.

Seungri tersenyum , "Yg aku maksud itu kau tujukan pada siapa perkataanmu tadi, Nona Choi."

"Ck, siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka. Gak usah pura-pura gak tahu deh." kataku sambil mengusap-usap benjolku, duh gede banget sih ini benjol. Tapi aku harus terkaget ketika Seungri menarik wajahku, dan sekarang bisa kurasakan Seungri meneliti setiap jengkal wajahku.

"Apa ini sakit? Tunggu sebentar aku obati dulu." diambilnya satu obat luka, aku sedikit meringis saat kapas beralkohol yg dipegangnya menyentuh luka disudut bibirku dengan keras.

"Sudah, aku tidak apa-apa." ucapku setelah ia menempelkan pembalut luka. Ia pun menurut.

"Kau pasti mendengar ucapan-ucapanku saat dikoridor tadi kan?" lanjutku, bertanya ke dia sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Iya, sekalipun seluruh ruang kelas sudah diatur menjadi kedap suara. Tetap saja teriakanmu itu masih bisa terdengar. Kau ini makan apaan sih sampai-sampai suaramu itu bisa melengking tajam seperti Junsu Songsae?"

"Hahahaha, berarti aku ini hebat dong! Aku makan nasi lah, kau kira aku bukan manusia?"

"Kadang manusia kadang bukan. Hahahaha" Seungri pun berlari meninggalkanku setelah meledekku, aish ingin mati bocah itu.

"Ya! Kembali kau Seungri!" dan aku pun mengejarnya yg sudah turun ke lantai bawah.

Sementara itu diruang Kepala Sekolah

Author POV's

"Maafkan jika anda semua terganggu, biasa masalah keluarga." ucap Kepala Sekolah itu, namja yg masih bisa dikatakan tampan itu tersenyum canggung kepada 16 murid barunya itu.

"Ah, gwenchana Sangjanim. Kami memaklumi kok." balas Lee Teuk dan membalas senyuman canggung kepala sekolahnya itu dengan senyuman angelic yg memperlihatkan dekiknya yg manis.

"Sangjanim, kami akan ada dikelas mana?" tanya Henry, namja imut berpipi chubby itu sudah tidak sabar untuk punya teman baru.

"*Untuk Jungsoo, Heechul, Hangeng, Yesung , Kangin, Shindong dan Nari kalian masuk kelas XII-2," kata Soo Hyun sang Kepala Sekolah. Namja tampan itu mengambil nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "**Untuk Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Siwon dan Donghae kalian masuk kelas XI-5."

"Loh? Trus aku, Wookie, Bummie dan Henly dimana Sangjanim?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung, pasalnya sedari tadi namanya dan ketiga dongsaengnya itu tak disebut sama sekali. Mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk pun Soo Hyun dengan perasaan takut melanjutkan ucapannya yg sebenarnya belum selesai.

"+Untuk Eunhyuk, Wookie, Kibum dan Henry kalian masuk di kelas X-1"

(Skip Time)

|| At X-1 class ||

"Kau dengar tidak teriakan Hyun Soo?"

"Dengarlah, malah jelas banget. Aku gak tahu kalau dia punya masalah keluarga seperti itu. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku sudah kabur dari rumah."

Jgrek!

"Hei, dia datang!"

"Eh, Hyun Soo. Dari teriakanmu tadi apa kau ada masalah dengan Appamu?" tanya seorang namja berambut pirang bernama Youngmin, namja itu menghampiri Hyun Soo yg baru saja masuk kekelas. Yah yeoja itu baru saja berkerjar-kejaran dengan Seungri dengan hasil Hyun Soo bisa menjitak balik kepala namja tampan itu.

"Kau ini sepertinya ingin tahu saja masalah orang." jawab Hyun Soo sambil melirik sadis ke arah Youngmin. Sedangkan Youngmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, sebenarnya satu kelas ini bingung dan kagum dengan Youngmin.

Bagaimanapun juga Hyun Soo itu yeoja yg dingin dan mengerikan, bagaimana bisa Youngmin dengan beraninya melakukan hal barusan?

Tanpa ada yg tahu kalau Youngmin ini adiknya Seohyun yah yeoja cantik yg merupakan teman dari kedua ahjumma Hyun Soo, pantas jika namja ini berani berbicara dengan Hyun Soo.

Hyun Soo pun berjalan kearah tempat duduknya yg berada dipojok belakang dekat jendela, yah itulah tempat kekuasaannya. Jika sampai ada yg berani menduduki tempatnya itu ataupun wilayah bangkunya bisa dipastikan siapa yg melakukannya akan segera tamat. Youngmin yg tak puas dengan jawaban Hyun Soo pun mengikuti yeoja manis itu yg sudah duduk santai dikursinya dengan menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja. Dengan pede tingkat dewa, Youngmin pun duduk disebelah bangku Hyun Soo yg memang sengaja kosong. Sepertinya namja ini terlalu berani

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?! Pergi dari kursi itu." Hyun Soo yg menyadari kehadiran Youngmin disampingnya pun marah. Yeoja manis itu mendelikkan matanya kearah Youngmin.

"Aku kan sedang duduk disini, ayolah jawab pertanyaanku tadi." pinta Youngmin sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Hyun Soo yg melihat kelakuan namja disampingnya itu memutar matanya bosan, heran saja. Antara Youngmin dan Hyun Soo, mereka memiliki perbedaan umur sekitar 3 tahun dengan Youngmin yg lebih tua.

Memang ada namja berusia 17 tahun yg melakukan hal seperti itu dan memohon-mohon seperti anak kecil?

Ck, ada-ada saja.

"Aku kan tadi sudah menjawabnya, sana pergi. Jang Songsae akan masuk sebentar lagi." dan dengan sekali dorong, namja pirang itu terdorong pergi dari wilayah kekuasaan Hyun Soo. Youngmin yg diperlakukan seperti itu pun memeletkan lidahnya, "Dasar pelit."

Tanpa mau tau apa yg diucapkan Youngmin, Hyun Soo pun memasang earphone ditelinganya dan segera memutar lagu-lagu yg memang ada diponselnya.

Jgrek!

Seorang namja imut berpipi chubby yg sebelumnya menjadi masalah awal keributan dikoridor dipagi hari tadi masuk kedalam kelas yg sebelumnya sudah menjadi sepi. Wooyoung pun mengedarkan pandangannya kedalam kelas, dihelanya nafas panjang. Hyun Soo memang benar-benar, guru sudah datang bukannya menurunkan kakinya tapi malah acuh dan tetap memainkan ponselnya.

"Oke anak-anak, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah kalian berempat silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan diri kalian."

TBC

Warning:

Author Zone

*Untuk Leeteuk atau Jung Soo oppa, Heechul oppa, Hangeng oppa, Yesung oppa , Kangin oppa, Shindong oppa sama Nari unnie itu seumuran. Makanya Author buat satu kelas.

** Mungkin yg ini agak bingung, gimana bisa Kyuhyun ada dikelas XI dan bisa satu kelas sama Sungmin, Zhoumi, Siwon dan juga Donghae. Disini Kyuhyun itu sama jeniusnya kayak Hyun Soo makanya ia langsung masuk kelas XI, kalau Hyun Soo bisa saja ia dikelas XI bukan dikelas X. Tapi karena permintaan Appanya dulu ketika masuk kesekolah ini, jadilah Hyun Soo ada dikelas X.

Sungmin, Zhoumi sama Siwon itu seumuran jadi gak panggil hyung-hyungan. Kalau Donghae itu lebih muda 7 bulan dari Zhoumi dan juga Siwon dan lebih muda 10 bulan dari Sungmin.

+Untuk Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Kibum dan Henry itu umurnya beda-beda. Untuk Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan juga Kibum mereka itu sebenarnya seumuran cuman beda bulan. Ryeowook lebih muda 1 bulan dari Eunhyuk, sedangkan Kibum, namja cantik ini lebih muda 2 bulan dari Ryeowook dan lebih muda 4 bulan dari Eunhyuk. Kalau Henry, namja chubby ini paling muda. Umurnya baru saja 16 tahun.

Kalau masih bingung, ini dia daftar umur mereka di Fic ini.

Lee Teuk atau Jung Soo: 19 tahun (paling tua)

Heechul: 19 tahun (lebih muda 9 hari dari Lee Teuk)

Hangeng: 19 tahun (lebih tua dari Heechul 5 hari)

Yesung: 19 tahun (lebih muda 1 bulan dari Lee Teuk, Hangeng dan Heechul.)

Kangin: 19 tahun (lebih muda 1 bulan dari Yesung)

Shindong: 19 tahun (lebih muda 4 hari dai Kangin)

Nari: 19 tahun (lebih muda 3 bulan dari Shindong)

Sungmin: 18 tahun

Zhoumi: 18 tahun (lebih muda 3 bulan dari Sungmin)

10. Siwon: 18 tahun (lebih muda 3 bulan dari Sungmin, seumuran dengan Zhoumi karena lahir dibulan yg sama dengan Zhoumi)

11. Donghae: 18 tahun (lebih muda 7 bulan dari Zhoumi dan Siwon, lebih muda 10 bulan dari Sungmin)

12. Kyuhyun: 16 tahun (lebih muda 2 tahun dari urutan 11 keatas dan lebih muda 1 tahun dari urutan ke-13 sampai 15, tapi lebih tua 8 bulan dari Henry)

13. Eunhyuk: 17 tahun

14. Ryeowook: 17 tahun (lebih muda 1 bulan dari Eunhyuk)

15. Kibum: 17 tahun (lebih muda 2 bulan dari Ryeowook dan lebih muda 4 bulan dari Eunhyuk)

16. Henry: 16 tahun (lebih muda 2 tahun dari urutan 11 keatas dan lebih muda 1 tahun dari urutan ke-13 sampai 15, lebih muda 8 bulan dari Kyuhyun. Yah sebut saja dia magnaenya.)

Kalau masih bingung, dipahami lagi ne^^

Annyeong!


	3. I'm Not You Chapter 3

© Title: I'm Not You ©

.

Author:

.

Main Cast:

Hyun Soo (Choi Hyun Soo as Author)

Ha Hwa (Choi Ha Hwa as onnie Hyun Soo)

Seunghyun (Choi Seunghyun as Ha Hwa and Hyun Soo Appa)

Jiyong (Choi Jiyong as Ha Hwa and Hyun Soo Eomma)

Yuri (Kwon Yuri as Ha Hwa and Hyun Soo ahjumma)

Sooyoung (Choi Sooyoung as Ha Hwa and Hyun Soo ahjumma)

Seungri (Lee Seungri as sahabat Hyun Soo)

Amber (Choi Amber as sepupu Hyun Soo)

.

Support Cast: other Super Junior members and Boyband and Girlband SM Entertainment

.

Pair: Hyunji, HaeHyuk and more couple

.

Genre: Romance, Angst

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god, kecuali nih ya si Teukie eomma sama Eunhyukkie eomma XD

Tapi ini cerita punya saya, ide pun dari saya juga.

.

Summary:

Hyun Soo bertemu dengan Appa Ummanya disekolah!

Mereka bertiga–atau bisa dikatakan keduanya (Seunghyun dan Hyun Soo) bersitegang, dan Hyun Soo pun berhasil mengeluarkan unek-uneknya dan membuat kedua orang tuanya itu terpaku.

Sekembalinya ia dari acara kejar-kejarannya dengan Seungri ia dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Kibum dan Henry dikelasnya yg ternyata adalah murid baru disekolahnya!

Gimana kekagetannya yah?

Lalu bagaimana dengan perkembangan hubungan anatara orang tua dan anak ini yah? Apa semakin baik atau memburuk?

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe), YAOI! Straight!.

Disarankan agar yg membaca fanfic ini orang-orang yg cukup umur dan masih waras beda dgn Auhtor yg rada-rada gaje ini.

Ini cerita sebagian adalah kisah hidup Author bisa dibilang fic ini adalah pelampiasan Author XD

#Abaikan sebaris kalimat terakhir itu

.

Nb*: penambahan cast dan juga couple bisa terjadi sewaktu-waktu

Yuri, rambut jaman Gee

Sooyoung, rambut jaman Oh

Seunghyun, rambut jaman Fantastic Baby

Jiyong, rambut jaman Haru-Haru

Donghae, rambut jaman Skip Beat

Eunhyuk, rambu jaman Mr. Simple

.

.

_ Present ^~^_

|| At X-1 class ||

"Bagaimana bisa kalian sekolah disini?" bisik Hyun Soo, Eunhyuk yg duduk disebelah Hyun Soo yg mendengar bisikan itu pun tersenyum.

"Bisa saja dong, Teukie hyung yg memilihkan sekolah ini." jawab Eunhyuk tak kalah berbisik, sebenarnya keduanya ini tidak bisa dibilang berbisik juga. Suara mereka terdengar lumayan keras, tapi bukankah Hyun Soo tidak peduli?

_Ja iruhna (Ja iruhna)_

_Da iriwa (Da iriwa)_

_Mak heundeueuh (Ni saenggak modu)_

_Just Shake it up (Shake it up)_

"Baiklah, cukup sekian pelajaran kita hari ini. Kalian bisa istirahat." ucap Wooyoung mengakhiri materinya, dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan ia pun segera meninggalkan kelas itu. Tapi ada satu suara yg membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Hyun Soo POV's

"Jang Songsae, bisa anda untuk tidak keluar sebentar?" tanyaku atau yah pintaku tanpa menghampirinya, namja yg sebenarnya terlihat sangat imut itu berhenti melangkah. Tanpa mengangkat kepalanya yg sedari tadi menunduk, ia datang ke mejaku, sepertinya ia paham dengan apa yg kukatakan.

"Hei, Hyun Soo. Kau ini tidak sopan, ini kan waktunya istirahat. Biarkan Jang Songsae untuk istirahat." ucap Ryeowook oppa yg duduk didepanku, lagi-lagi nasihat gak mutu. Ck, aku masih ada urusan dengan dia tahu.

"Youngmin, buat kelas ini jadi kedap suara." suruhku pada namja pirang yg tadi sempat membuatku jengkel dengan sikapnya yg childish itu, tanpa banyak tanya Youngmin pun mengambil remote yg memang berada dilaci meja guru dan menekan tombol berwarna biru yg ada disana.

"Sudah Hyunnie." lapornya.

"Bagi yg ingin keluar untuk istirahat silahkan keluar, kalau bisa tinggalkan aku dengan Jang Songsae berdua saja. Ini perintah!" lanjutku sedikit menaikan nada suaraku, beberapa anak yg masih tersisa dikelas ini pun menganggukkan kepala mereka dan keluar satu persatu. Sebelum keluar, Youngmin berlari kearahku, ia memberikan remote pengatur tadi kepadaku.

"Ini, bawa remotenya. Aku tahu apa rencanamu jadi aku akan membantumu, aku akan berjaga diluar kelas kita." lanjutnya lagi, aku tak menyangka kalau ternyata Jo Youngmin yg selama ini kukenal yg awalnya kuanggap menyebalkan ini bisa berguna juga. Kuanggukan kepalaku tanda setuju, dan ia pun segera keluar dari kelas.

Cklekk~~

Setelah pintu kelas tertutup, aku pun berdiri dan duduk dimeja seberang mejaku. Dengan cepat namja bermarga Jang itu berbalik menghadapku.

"Angkat wajahmu." suruhku dengan sangat singkat, dengan takut ia pun mengangkat kepalanya pelan. Kini terlihatlah dihadapanku wajah Songsae yg tidak terlalu kubenci ini hampir menangis. Kutarik ia kepelukanku, awalnya ia kaget dan hampir melepaskan pelukanku.

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu lega akan semua beban yg kau pikul sendirian." bisikku pelan dan mengusap punggung sempitnya, bisa kurasakan pundakku basah. Isakan kecil pun keluar dari bibirnya, jika benar apa yg kutahu itu benar-benar ulah si Ji Eun itu, aku benar-benar tak bisa memaafkannya.

Sekitar 10 menit ia menangis, untungnya ia tidak mengeluarkan ingus dan mengotori kemeja sekolahku ini. Perlahan kukendurkan pelukanku tadi, kuhapus airmata yg masih mengalir dipipinya itu. Kuambil kursi didepan meja yg kududuki ini dan membawanya kehadapanku, lalu aku pun mendudukkan Wooyoung Songsae disana.

"Sekarang bisa songsae menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku?" tanyaku lembut, yah ini pertama kalinya aku menggunakan nada lembut. Yah coba kalian pikir deh, disaat seperti ini masa aku pakai nada-nada kasarku gak mungkin banget kan?

"Hiks, baiklah Nona Muda. Saya hiks akan berusaha menjawabnya." jawabnya dengan sedikit isakan.

"Baiklah, bisa anda jelaskan padaku apa yg dilakukan Ji Eun pada anda?"

"Waktu itu, Ji Eun-ssi datang ke ruangan saya sewaktu jam belajar sudah selesai. Kebetulan semua orang sudah pulang, jadi disekolah hanya tinggal kami berdua dan penjaga sekolah. Hari itu saya lembur untuk menilai hasil ulangan para murid, jadi saya masih dikantor. Saya terkaget saat lengan Ji Eun-ssi melingkar dipinggang saya, untung saya belum mendorongnya."

"Lalu?"

"Saya sudah memintanya untuk melepaskan hmm pelukannya itu, karena itu tidak pantas. Saya guru dia murid, tapi dia tetap bersikeras dan tak mau melepaskan pelukannya itu. Dan tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan belati tajam dari saku jaket yg ia pakai. Lalu ia mengancam saya dengan belati itu, jika saya tidak mau menjadi kekasihnya Chanana hyung akan ia bunuh dan ia akan mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa saya adalah gay. Mungkin untuk masalah gay saya sudah biasa dicemooh, tapi untuk Chanana hyung. Saya tidak bisa Nona Muda. Ia sangat berharga untuk saya, dengan tidak rela saya mau menyanggupi apa yg dimau Ji Eun-ssi. Dan jika saya memberitahu ini pada siapapun tak terkecuali Chanana hyung, ia akan membunuh Chanana hyung.

Hiks, saya bingung harus bagaimana Nona. Saya takut bertindak." jelas Wooyoung Songsae panjang lebar, kini ia menangis lagi.

Hmm, apa alasan Ji Eun melakukan itu? Apa dia tidak tahu jika mengancam saja ia sudah dapat dilaporkan ke polisi?

"Apa dia mengatakan mengapa ia melakukan itu Songsae?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Semoga saja yeoja centil itu juga mengatakannya pada Wooyoung Songsae.

"Ne, ia mengatakannya. Ia melakukan itu karena ia mencintai saya, ia sangat membenci Chanana hyung begitu ia tahu bahwa saya menjalin hubungan dengan Chanana hyung. Sebenarnya saya tahu jika Nona Park Ji Eun itu menyukai saya sejak lama, karena saya pernah mempergokinya sewaktu ia membuntuti saya sampai apartemen saya. Itu sekitar 2 tahun yg lalu. Kebetulan saya juga menjadi gurunya di Junior High School."

Hmm, ini semakin menarik.

"Bisa aku tahu bagaimana Ji Eun tahu tentang Chananamu itu?" tanyaku lagi. Sebenarnya tanpa namja ini sadar semua percakapan dari awal kami ini sudah kurekam dalam tape recorder, biar mudah aku untuk mengingatnya dan menjadikan benda ini sebagai bukti.

"Saat membuntuti saya itulah ia tahu Chanana hyung. Saya yg baru membuka pintu apartemen dan Chanana hyung menyambut saya dengan memeluk saya saat itulah Ji Eun menjatuhkan camera digitalnya dan menangis terisak. Keesokan harinya teman-temannya berbicara padaku bahwa Ji Eun menangis semalaman karena suatu hal yg teman-temannya itu tak tahu. Ternyata setelah kejadian itu, Ji Eun mengumpulkan data-data tentang Chanana hyung. Apa saja kelemahan dan kelebihan Chanana hyung."

"Ini akan berbahaya Jang Songsae, lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chananamu itu?"

"Sebelumnya aku sudah mengatakan hal ini padanya, dan ia pun mengerti. Ia kini tinggal dirumahnya sendiri."

"Sepulang sekolah ini anda tidak lembur kan?"

"Ani, Nona. Memang ada apa?"

"Aku akan antar anda pulang, lalu kita kerumah namjachingumu itu. Ada beberapa hal yg harus kutanyakan padanya. Sekarang anda bisa keluar, tenang saja jika ada yg menanyaimu kenapa baru sampai diruanganmu katakan saja, aku sedang tanya tentang materi padamu."

"Ne, Nona Muda. Saya permisi~" kuanggukkan kepalaku dan ia pun keluar dari kelasku.

Sebenarnya yeoja itu ingin apa yah?

|| Di Kantin ||

"Wow, tumben banget itu anak ke kantin."

"Hahaha, bener banget tuh. Aku kira dia udah gak napsu sama makanan disini."

Cih, dasar mulut besar. Ngaca dulu ngapa, baru komentar-komentarin orang lain. Aku paling benci orang macam seperti itu.

"Hyunnie kenapa makanannya kau aduk-aduk? Kau sakit?" tanya Leeteuk oppa yg duduk disampingku, kuhentikan kegiatanku mengaduk-aduk makanan itu. Yah, aku berada dikantin sekarang bersama Leeteuk oppa dan 15 orang yg kemarin baru kukenal.

"Ngh, ani. Hanya saja aku jadi tidak nafsu makan, apalagi dikantin ini ada mulut-mulut nista yg selalu menghina orang tanpa tahu sebab kenapa orang yg mereka hina itu menjadi pembuat onar!" jawabku sedikit berteriak, biar saja seluruh kantin ini mendengar suaraku. Sekali lagi, apa aku harus peduli jika ada yg tersinggung dengan kata-kataku?

Semua anak-anak dikantin memandangku, tak terkecuali kesembilan yeoja cantik duduk tak jauh dariku. Memandangku seakan-akan aku ini adalah terdakwa yg memberikan pengakuan yg mereka kira adalah pengakuan palsu. Padahal aku memberikan pengakuan yg nyata.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" tanyaku sadis sambil melototkan mataku. Semuanya yg ketakutan langsung menundukkan kepala mereka dan kembali keaktivitas mereka. Namun Yuri ahjumma Sooyoung ahjumma dan juga ketujuh temannya menghampiriku.

"Hyun Soo, aku ingin bicara." kata Yuri ahjumma begitu ia sampai dimeja tempat aku dan 16 orang murid baru ini. Kuputar kedua bola mataku, pasti dia akan ceramah lagi.

"Cepat katakan aku tidak punya waktu banyak." suruhku , kuputar tubuhku dan kusenderkan punggungku ke meja makan itu.

"Apa benar kau keluar dari Mansion Choi dan barusan saja kau berseteru dengan appamu?" tanya Sooyoung ahjumma kali ini.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa tanya? Baiklah akan kujawab semuanya, yah semua itu benar. Aku keluar dari tempat laknat itu, lagipula tidak ada yg peduli kan? Lalu namja brengsek itu, hh~

Apa kau tak lihat bekas kemerahan dipipiku ini? Ck, butuh berulangkali untuk menghilangkan bekas telapak tangan namja brengsek itu dari pipiku." jawabku tanpa perasaan, Yuri ahjumma melototkan matanya dan menarik kerah blazerku.

"Hyun Soo! Kau tidak boleh menyebutnya brengsek! Dia itu appamu!" ujar Yuri ahjumma sambil mengguncangkan tubuhku.

"Namja macam dia apa pantas disebut appa? Dan satu lagi, aku tidak punya Appa Umma. Appa Ummaku sudah mati semenjak aku lahir didunia ini." kataku sambil menyeringai, kulepaskan cengkramannya dikerah blazerku. Aku pun bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua.

Grep!

"Sebegitu bencinyakah kau pada kami Hyunnie?" kutolehkan kepalaku begitu ada tangan yg memegang tanganku, dia. Namja cantik yg harus kuakui sebagai ummaku berdiri disampingku sambil berlinang airmata. Ck, jangan kira aku akan tertipu dengan airmata palsunya itu.

"Bisa anda lepaskan tangan anda Nyonya 'Choi'?" tanyaku dan memberikan penekanan pada kata Choi. Bukannya melepaskan tangannya ia malah berusaha memelukku, cih aku tak butuh pelukannya. Kudorong ia dengan kasar, kulihat ia hampir jatuh dan namja brengsek itu menangkapnya, membuat tubuh namja cantik itu tidak menyentuh lantai.

Kusunggingkan senyum setan yg begitu jahat, aku baru ingat jika dulu sewaktu aku masih kecil tepatnya aku kelas 3 SD ia pernah memperlakukanku seperti sekarang karena yeoja itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Ha Hwa.

Flash back~~

"Umma! Lihat Hyunnie dapet nilai 100 ada 3 umma! Lihatlah!" pintaku sambil berlari cepat kearahnya yg tengah berdiri memeluk Ha Hwa dan mengusap-usap puncak kepala yeoja itu sayang. Kusodorkan kertas-kertas ulanganku padanya, ia menatapku seolah aku ini siapa dengan sangat angkuhnya ia menarik kertas-kertas itu dan melihatnya sekilas.

"Kenapa hanya ada 3? Dulu kakakmu dapat nilai 100 untuk semua pelajaran, belajar lagi sana." katanya dengan nada dingin dan membandingkan aku dengan Ha Hwa, tiba-tiba ia merobek semua kertas ulanganku itu menjadi 2 kemudian mendorongku hingga aku tersungkur dirumput yg ada ditaman belakang Mansion. Ha Hwa yg melihatnya tidak melakukan apapun, ia hanya menatapku tanpa menolongku yg saat itu sudah hampir menangis karena sakitnya lututku yg berdarah karena bergesekan dengan kasarnya tanah..

Akhirnya Kepala Pelayan Shimlah yg membawaku masuk kedalam dan mengobati lukaku, dengan sayang namja itu memelukku dan mengusap punggungku lembut. Membisikan bahwa aku juga sangat pintar untuk anak kecil seumuranku.

Yah, namja itulah yg selalu menolongku jika aku kesusahan. Namja itu juga yg memberikan aku kasih sayang layaknya kasih sayang orangtua pada anaknya. Dan orang itulah yg menemaniku dari aku kecil hingga sekarang.

Aku takkan pernah melupakan itu.

Flash back end~~

"Choi Hyun Soo!" pekik namja brengsek itu, dibantunya namja cantik itu untuk berdiri.

"Anda memanggilku tuan Choi?" tanyaku dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa kau dorong ummamu eoh?!"

"Ah, itu ternyata. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkannya dengan apa yg telah dia lakukan padaku sewaktu aku kecil. Apa salah? Dan satu lagi, telingamu itu tuli yah? Aku kan sudah bilang jika aku tak punya Umma apalagi Appa!"

"Hiks, maafkan umma Hyunnie~ Maafkan umma. . ."

"Terlambat untuk mengucapkan kata maaf itu Nyonya Choi, tak ada yg bisa dimaafkan dari dirimu. Kau kira segampang itu aku bisa memaafkanmu, terutama kau Choi Seunghyun." ucapku sambil menunjukkanya.

"Kau dan juga istrimu ini tidak ada bedanya, kalian pilih kasih! Apa kalian tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa kasih sayang dari orang tua? Sakit, sakit dan sakit. Melihat anak-anak lain bisa tersenyum bahagia saat bersama kedua orang tua mereka, memeluk mereka dengan sayang. Memuji mereka jika mereka mencapai keberhasilan, selalu ada jika mereka butuh. Tapi kemana kalian selama ini? Apa kalian ada untukku disetiap hal itu? Kalian hanya ada untuk Ha Hwa seorang, yah hanya ada untuk dia. Harusnya aku tak perlu heran mengingat dia sekarang adalah anak tunggal kalian." lanjutku sambil tetap tersenyum jahat.

Plak!

Hah~!

Gampang sekali tangan itu menamparku, dan kali ini berhasil membuat sudut bibir kiriku sobek. Kutatap namja brengsek itu dengan tajam.

"Apa aku salah berucap Tuan Choi? Bukankah aku membicarakan kenyataan? Oh, ayolah. Jangan bilang kalian baru ingat jika kalian berdua punya anak bungsu bernama Choi Hyun Soo, yg telah kalian tinggalkan dan kalian anggap tak ada didunia ini. Hebat sekali." ucapku lagi, kupasang wajah tanpa dosa yg benar-benar memuakkan. Kulihat ia kembali melayangkan tamparan untukku, tapi ia kalah cepat denganku. Kucekal pergelangan tangan kanannya itu dan tersenyum manis.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuh pipiku ini dengan tangan kotormu itu tuan." kemudian kuhempaskan tangannya dan berbalik. Dengan santai aku berjalan meninggalkan kantin dan aku pun balik kekelasku untuk mengambil tasku dan segera kabur dari sekolah.

Sementara itu dikantin

Author POV's

"Sejahat itukah kita Seungie? Hiks, hiks.." tanya Jiyong yg masih menangis, sedangkan Seunghyun ia hanya bisa terpaku. Kata-kata Hyun Soo terngiang ditelinganya. Apa iya mereka sekejam dan sejahat itu?

"Kau tahu oppa, sebenarnya dia begitu menyayangi kalian. Tapi kalian membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, jadi jangan salahkan dia jika dia berbalik menjadi membenci kalian dan membalas apa yg telah kalian perbuat padanya." kata Yuri, yeoja cantik itu menatap datar kearah Seunghyun.

"Jika kalian tahu, dia begitu kesepian. Akhirnya ia menjadi pembuat onar disekolah ini, tiap hari ia kabur dari kelas atau dikeluarkan dari kelas. Selalu pulang larut malam hanya untuk melampiaskan kesedihannya dengan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menghancurkan dinding kamarnya untuk kesekian kalinya hanya untuk melampiaskan kesedihannya karena kalian perlakukan tak adil. Bisakah kalian adil untuk menyayangi Ha Hwa dan Hyun Soo?

Dia juga butuh kasih sayang kalian, keperdulian kalian juga. Dia butuh kalian disaat ia tersesat, dia butuh uluran tangan kalian untuk dia bangkit dari kesedihan, untuk tetap berjalan menatap dunia yg ia kira kejam dan tak berperasaan. Luangkanlah waktu kalian untuknya, jangan cuma terpaku pada Ha Hwa." kali ini Sooyoung berucap, yeoja cantik itu membantu Jiyong yg terduduk dilantai untuk berdiri.

"Bagaimana caranya kami minta maaf jika ia saja sudah membenci kami Yuri-ah~

Kami akui kami memang salah, kami hanya ingin ia seperti Ha Hwa. Menjadi yeoja yg pintar." ucap Jiyong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oppa, jangan paksa dia untuk menjadi apa yg kalian mau. Terlebih menyuruhnya seperti Ha Hwa, biarkan ia menjadi dirinya sendiri. Jika kalian tahu, ia begitu iri dengan Ha Hwa. Ha Hwa yg mendapat kasih sayang dari kalian setiap saat, kepedulian yg kalian berikan begitu besar pada anak sulungmu itu membuat Hyun Soo iri. Ia iri dengan semua itu, ia berusaha keras untuk menjadi seperti apa yg kalian mau. Tapi setiap ia berhasil kalian akan selalu mengatakan ini kuranglah itu belum sebanding dengan Ha Hwa dululah, itulah yg membuatnya menyerah. Lebih baik ia seperti ini, jangan temui dia lagi.

Biarkan ia sendiri sementara waktu. Pikirkan kata-kataku dan juga Sooyoung. Kami pergi." dan Yuri pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kantin, sepertinya yeoja ini ingin mencari Hyun Soo. Sedangkan Sooyoung yg masih tertinggal dibelakang bersama keenam temannya memandang sedih kearah suami istri itu.

"Pikirkan baik-baik oppa, kau tahu Hyun Soo tertekan dan masih labil. Bisa saja ia melakukan hal yg membahayakan dirinya. Lakukan yg terbaik, kami pergi dulu~" Seunghyun tak merespon apapun saat Sooyoung, adik perempuannya itu menepuk pundaknya dan pergi dari sana diikuti teman-temannya.

Namja tampan itu masih terpaku dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Apa iya dia dan istrinya sejahat itu pada anak bungsu mereka?

_di tempat lain_

"Hahaha, mereka benar-benar gila! Hahaha!" tawa Hyun Soo menggema, yeoja itu berdiri dan membentangkan kedua lengannya. Membiarkan angin pegunungan itu menerpa wajahnya yg terlihat sangat letih dan sedih. Mencoba melepaskan apa yg menyesakkan dadanya tiap kali melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya. Walaupun itu hanya sia-sia belaka.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Amber, yeoja tomboy itu berdiri disamping Hyun Soo, memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku hoddienya. Perlahan Hyun Soo membuka kedua matanya, diturunkannya lengannya.

"Aku berhasil mengeluarkan unek-unekku selama ini, yah walau baru kukeluarkan 30%." ucap Hyun Soo, sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

"Baguslah jika begitu, tapi apa kau masih waras membawaku ketempat sedingin ini?" tanya Amber sedikit jengkel, yeoja tomboy itu merapatkan hoddie dan jas sekolahnya.

"Karna dingin itulah kita aman disini." jawab Hyun Soo dengan cuek dan tersenyum tanpa dosa kearah Amber, membuat Amber ingin saja mendorong yeoja manis itu dari atas bukit mereka berada sekarang. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika dengan tiba-tibanya yeoja manis itu datang kesekolahnya dan membawanya kabur kemari. Pake alasan gak jelas pula, aduh benar-benar deh. Tapi yg dibingungkan Amber adalah apa Hyun Soo tidak kedinginan? Yeoja itu kan hanya memakai seragam sekolahnya ditambah jas sekolahnya. Suhu dibukit itu pun termasuk dingin, apalagi bukit itu terletak didekat pegunungan.

"Kau yakin tidak dingin?" tanya Amber memastikan, disentuhnya pundak Hyun Soo. Seketika Amber kaget, Hyun Soo terhuyung hampir saja adik sepupunya itu tergeletak kalau saja Amber tidak menahan tubuh ringkih itu. Kali ini Amber lebih kaget lagi, wajah putih Hyun Soo kini menjadi pucat pasi.

"Kemarikan kunci mobilmu, biar aku yg menyetir. Akan kuantar kau ke apartemenmu."

"Nghh, tidak usah. Biar aku saja yg mengantarmu. Aku masih harus kembali kesekolah a-aku ada urusan."

"Tapi-"

"Aku yg membawamu kabur kemari, jadi aku yg akan mengantarmu kembali sampai di sekolahmu. Bukankah sekarang masih jam pembelajaran disekolahmu? Tidak usah banyak protes, aku yg antar."

(Skip Time)

At Apartemen Sharp Star City, kamar no. 137

Hyun Soo POV's

Hhh~

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan saja. Tadi adu mulut dengan Ji Eun lalu dengan kedua namja itu, sampai 2 kali lagi.

Kurebahkan diriku dikasur kamarku, setelah mengantar Wooyoung songsae dan aku berhasil mendapat info dari namjachingunya itu. Lalu aku pulang keapartemen, sesampainya aku langsung mandi dan selanjutnya aku berbaring diranjang kamarku. Entah kenapa perut terasa sakit, ah! Pasti karena aku belum makan seharian ini, yah itu pasti. Lebih baik aku kedapur dan membuat sesuatu yg tentunya saja bisa dimakan.

Krek~

Tap~

Tap~

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk melewati ruang TV, namun kepalaku terasa pusing dan berputar. Berulangkali aku jatuh, tapi aku bangkit. Aku harus sampai dapur, aku gak boleh pingsan, aku harus kuat. Tapi pening dikepalaku terus bertambah. Dan. . .

Bruk~!

Semuanya gelap. . .

Diapartemen 132

Author POV's

"Hyung! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk begitu ia melihat Leeteuk yg hampir membuka pintu apartemen mereka. Leeteuk yg kaget hanya mengusap dadanya, sedikit menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Hyukkie, aku ingin ketempat Hyun Soo sebentar ne? Aku sedikit khawatir padanya." jawab Leeteuk, namja cantik itu membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Hyung, aku ikut boleh tidak?" mohon Eunhyuk sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi semelas mungkin.

"Kalau Hyukkie ikut, aku juga harus ikut!" tiba-tiba Donghae berdiri disamping Eunhyuk dan tak lupa melingkarkan lengan kokohnya dipinggang ramping sang uke, Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa kedua sejoli ini boleh ikut dengannya.

(Skip Time)

Didepan pintu apartemen 137

"Hyun Soo-ah~ Kau didalam?" sapa Leeteuk, namja cantik itu sedikit berteriak.

Hening. . .

Tak ada suara balasan dari dalam.

"Daripada hyung teriak-teriak coba hyung buka pintunya, siapa tau gak dikunci sama dia." usul Donghae, masih tetap memeluk pinggang ramping Eunhyuk.

"Benar juga, baiklah." sesuai saran Donghae, Leeteuk pun mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu, dan benar saja pintu itu memang tidak terkunci. Tapi ada yg diherankan Leeteuk, apa Hyun Soo lupa mengunci pintu yah? Walaupun ini apartemen elit gak ada kemungkinan kemasukan maling kan?

Ketiga namja itupun masuk kedalam, dengan langkah pelan-pelan mereka menyusuri ruang tamu. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Hyun Soo diruangan itu, berlanjut kearah ruang televisi. Eunhyuk memicingkan matanya begitu ia melihat ada dua tangan dilantai. Dua tangan itu ada dibalik sofa yg memang tersedia disana. Karena sedikit takut, namja manis itu menarik kaos Donghae. Donghae pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, terlihatlah Eunhyuk dengan wajah cemberutnya dan ekspresi ketakutan menunjuk kesuatu arah. Namja tampan itu mengikuti arah telunjuk Eunhyuk, mata tajamnya terbelak kaget. Tanpa banyak omong, Donghae pun menarik Leeteuk dan juga Eunhyuk untuk mendekati sofa yg menghalangi dua tangan tadi.

"Astaga! Hyun Soo!" pekik mereka bersamaan begitu mengetahui siapa yg ada dibalik sofa itu. Dengan pelan Leeteuk pun mengangkat kepala Hyun Soo dan menaruhnya dipahanya, dengan pelan disekanya keringat dingin yg membanjiri kening Hyun Soo.

"Kita bawa dia kerumah sakit, Eunhyukkie kembalilah dan suruh Kangin untuk siapkan mobil." perintah Leeteuk, Eunhyuk pun mengangguk dan berlari keluar.

"Donghae-ya, bantu aku. Kau gendong Hyun Soo sebentar, aku mau mencari jaket untuknya. Dia menggigil kedinginan." kali ini Leeteuk menyuruh Donghae, dengan segera Donghae pun mengangkat tubuh ringkih Hyun Soo bridal style. Sedangkan Leeteuk sudah berada dikamar Hyun Soo dan mengobrak-abrik lemari yeoja manis itu untuk mencarikan jaket tebal yg setidaknya bisa menghangatkan yeoja itu.

"Donghae-ya~, Teukie hyung! Kajja, mobilnya sudah siap!" ujar Eunhyuk sekembalinya ia dari basemen. Leeteuk yg baru saja keluar dari kamar Hyun Soo sambil membawa jaket tebal pun segera berlari kearah Donghae dan memakaikan jaket itu pada Hyun Soo.

"Kajja, kita kerumah sakit."

At Mansion Choi

"Jiyong-ah~ makanlah, kau belum makan dari tadi pagi kan?" tanya Seunghyun, ditangan namja tampan itu terdapat piring lebar penuh dengan makanan. Kini namja tampan itu tengah berusaha membujuk sang anae untuk makan malam, sedangkan Jiyong yg duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang menjawab dengan gelengan kepala dan wajah sedih. Seunghyun pun menghembuskan nafasnya, sedikit frustasi. Diletakkannya piring itu diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya dan juga Jiyong, dengan perlahan ia pun naik keatas ranjang dan menarik Jiyong kepelukannya. Diusapnya punggung itu pelan sesekali mengecup puncak kepala namja cantik yg sudah lama hidup bersamanya ini, namja cantik yg telah memberikannya anak-anak yg begitu cantik sama seperti namja cantik itu sendiri.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis terus. Masih ada kesempatan untuk kita, pasti Hyun Soo akan memaafkan kita." ucap Seunghyun berusaha menenangkan jiwa Jiyong yg masih terguncang akibat insiden disekolahan tadi.

"Hiks, dia pasti takkan memaafkan kita Seungie~ Dia pasti sangat membenci kita, terutama aku. Aku sudah membuatnya terluka terlalu dalam. Hiks," isakan pilu itu keluar dari bibir manis Jiyong, bahu pendeknya bergetar hebat. Namja cantik itu begitu sedih, sangat sedih. Kenapa ia bisa lupa jika ia masih punya Hyun Soo? Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan.

"Kau harus percaya Jiyong-ah~ Gak ada anak yg membenci ummanya sendiri." ucap Seunghyun meyakinkan. Jiyong tak menjawabnya, namja cantik itu berusaha yakin dengan apa yg dikatakan nampyeonnya tadi.

Disaat mereka tengah menikmati waktu berdua mereka itu, datanglah Changmin. Kepala Pelayan itu nampak sedikit berkeringat.

"Tu-tuan, ini kabar buruk." beritahu namja tampan itu dengan nafas tersengal.

"Kabar buruk? Maksudmu?" bingung Seunghyun. Jiyong yg berada didekapan Seunghyun pun juga ikut bingung.

"Nona Muda Hyun Soo tuan, ia masuk rumah sakit."

_ At Seoul Hospital _

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan adik sepupu saya dok? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Amber to the point begitu seorang dokter muda baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat Hyun Soo.

"Begini, adik sepupu anda menderita maag kronis. Terlebih perutnya yg kosong, dia juga demam tinggi. Mungkin lebih baik jika dia diopname." saran dokter itu, Amber pun bernafas lega. Seenggaknya Hyun Soo gak terlalu parah sakitnya, tapi tadi dokter itu bilang kalau Hyun Soo perutnya kosong kan? Berarti sejak pagi yeoja manis tapi rese itu gak makan dong?

"Baiklah dok, sekali lagi gomawo sudah menolong adikku." terimakasih Amber, yeoja tomboy itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Cheonma, kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya tekan saja tombol darurat disamping ranjangnya itu." dan setelah itu dokter itupun pergi meninggalkan Amber, sebenarnya Amber tak sendirian. Ada Leeteuk dan juga adik-adiknya.

"Kita masuk saja, ada beberapa hal yg ingin kutanyakan padamu Amber." pinta Leeteuk, namja cantik itu segera menyeret Amber untuk masuk kedalam ruang rawat Hyun Soo dan seluruh adik-adiknya dan juga namjachingunya pun mengikuti dari belakang.

Cklek~

"Boleh kutahu kenapa Hyun Soo lebih memilih untuk tinggal diapartemen daripada rumahnya sendiri? Apa yg sudah kedua orang tuanya perbuat sehingga Hyun Soo menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Leeteuk to the point. Amber hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, jujur ia tak sanggup untuk menceritakan kehidupan Hyun Soo yg sebenarnya. Dipandanginya sekilas Hyun Soo yg terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit ini.

"Baiklah, tapi kumohon jangan ceritakan ini pada siapapun. Urusan ini akan semakin gawat kalau ini tersebar."

"Kami berjanji. Ceritalah."

"Hyun Soo adalah anak bungsu dari Choi Seunghyun dan juga Choi Jiyong. 2 namja ini punya 2 anak, Ha Hwa onnie adalah kakak perempuan Hyun Soo. Dia adalah anak kebanggaan Seunghyun ahjussi dan Jiyong ahjumma, keduanya ingin Hyun Soo menjadi seperti Ha Hwa eonnie, yg pintar, anggun dan baik. Tapi setiap kali Hyun Soo berhasil untuk urusan otak atau yah segala hal, selalu saja keduanya kurang puas. Kurang inilah itulah gak kayak Ha Hwa onnie dulu, hal-hal itulah yg membuat Hyun Soo lama-lama jengkel pun mulai berubah. Apalagi sikap Seunghyun ahjussi dan Jiyong ahjumma yg lebih menyayangi Ha Hwa ketimbang dia, Hyun Soo merasa sia-sia mengorbankan energinya untuk sesuatu yg takkan pernah dia dapat." jelas Amber, membuat beberapa namja disana sedikit terkejut.

"Lalu dia menjadi tertutup, dingin dan menjadi pembuat onar begitu?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Iya, hanya aku, kedua ahjummanya + teman-teman mereka berdua dan yg terakhir adalah Kepala Pelayan Shim yg selalu ada untuknya selama ini. Ahjussi dan Ahjumma sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Oh ya, yg aku dengar tadi pagi mereka berdua datang kesekolah kalian ne? Apa itu benar?" kali ini Amber balik nanya, yeoja tomboy itu sesekali melihat kearah Hyun Soo yg nampak sangat lemah tertidur diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Iya, bahkan Hyun Soo sempat bertengkar dengan Appa Ummanya tadi. Kira-kira 2 kali, dilorong sekolah dan dikantin sekolah." jelas Ryeowook, namja manis itu sedikit ketakutan. Gimana gak takut kalau ia melihat pertengkarang yg cukup sengit seperti tadi.

"Dia sangat kesepian jika kalian tahu, tak pernah sekalipun Ahjussi dan Ahjumma memperhatikkannya. Keduanya hanya memperhatikkan Ha Hwa eonnie, pokoknya Hyun Soo menjadi pribadi yg tertutup karena sikap Appa Eommanya. Aku benar-benar khawatir akan perubahan sikapnya itu." ucap Amber, yeoja tomboy itu mengusap wajahnya.

"Hhh~~

Kalian jahat hh~ kalian jahat padaku~ nghhh~~ hhh~~" igau Hyun Soo, wajahnya seperti menahan rasa sakit. Keringat menghiasi wajahnya yg manis, tangan-tangannya yg ringkih mencengkram selimut dgn sangat erat.

Amber pun segera menghampiri adik sepupunya itu, diletakkannya punggung tangannya didahi yeoja manis yg kini sedikit mengeram kesakitan.

"Astaga, suhu tubuhnya semakin tinggi~" gumam Amber, wajahnya kini dipenuhi ekspresi khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga Hyun Soo adalah adik sepupunya.

Brakk~~

"Astaga Hyunnie!" semua pandangan beralih kearah pintu, Jiyong tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung berlari menghampiri Hyun Soo yg terbaring lemah dan mengeram kesakitan. Seunghyun yg diikuti Changmin pun ikut masuk kedalam. Lalu ikut menghampiri Jiyong yg sudah berdiri disisi kiri ranjang rumah sakit yg Hyun Soo tiduri.

"Untuk apa kalian kemari? Tak cukupkah kalian membuat adikku menderita?" tanya Amber sinis, yeoja tomboy itu berusaha menghalangi tangan Jiyong yg hampir menyentuh kening adik sepupunya itu.

"Kami hanya ingin melihatnya Amber, salahkah? Kami orangtuanya." ucap Seunghyun, namja tampan itu sedikit menatap sengit kearah Amber.

"Mungkin memang benar anda berdua adalah orang tuan Hyun Soo, tapi sikap anda tak pantas." sahut Kyuhyun dengan sangat beraninya, Sungmin yg ada disampingya langsung melototkan mata foxynya begitu mendengar perkataan namjachingunya yg kelewat kasar.

Sebelum Seunghyun membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, Jiyong sudah meremat lengannya. Menandakan bahwa ia jangan membalas, itu semua benar. Apa yg dikatakan namja tampan berwajah evil dihadapan mereka itu benar.

"Lebih baik anda pergi, aku yakin jika Hyun Soo sadar ia akan semakin membenci kalian." suruh Donghae, bagaimana bisa namja tampan itu tahu jika Hyun Soo begitu membenci kedua orang tuanya ini? Berterimakasihlah pada kepekaan namja tampan penyuka nemo dan Hyukkie ini (?)

"Shim hh~ Changminn~~ Hhh~~" kini Hyun Soo memanggil nama lengkap Changmin, Changmin yg merasa namanya terpanggil pun mendekati sang Nona Muda. Hyun Soo yg sepertinya merasakan kehadiran sang Kepala Pelayan itu pun menggerak-gerakan tangannya mencari kehadiran namja tampa yg selalu menemaninya selama ada dimansionnya dari ia kecil sampai sekarang.

"Saya disini Nona Muda, ini saya Kepala Pelayan Shim." beritahu Changmin, namja tampan itu mengenggam sedikit erat tangan lemah Hyun Soo. Pergerakan gelisah Hyun Soo berhenti, yeoja itu (masih dengan mata terpejam) menggumamkan sebuah kalimat yg begitu memilukan.

"Aku benci Appa Eomma dan Ha Hwa eonnieehh~~ Aku benci merekaahh~~"

Jiyong yg mendengarnya langsung jatuh terduduk, kedua mata indahnya yg semula hanya berair kini basah akan air mata. Seunghyun dengan sigap merangkul pinggang anaenya, berharap dgn begitu Jiyong bisa sedikit kuat.

Perlahan-lahan kedua mata indah nan sayu Hyun Soo terbuka dgn sangat berat, setelah membiasakan cahaya yg masuk keretina matanya Hyun Soo pun memandang kesekeliling sampai kedua matanya menangkap bayangan sang Kepala Pelayan yg duduk disamping kanan ranjangannya.

"Kepala Pelayan Shim? Hh~~" tanyanya dengan suara parau dan jangan lupakan wajah melasnya.

"Ne, nona. Saya disini~

Apa ada yg nona butuhkan? Akan saya carikan untuk anda." ucap Changmin lagi, khas seorang kepala Pelayan.

Hyun Soo memandang kearah Seunghyun yg tengah memeluk Jiyong yg tengah menangis dengan seringai sinis, dengan wajah kacau dan pandangan yg masih kabur.

"Sudah cukupkah kalian berada dihadapanku Choi Seunghyun?" tanya Hyun Soo dengan senyum geli, sebenarnya yeoja manis ini tak menyangka jika kedua namja ini datang kerumah sakit. Apalagi berada diruang rawatnya, sungguh mengejutkan.

"Hyunnie, mana yg sakit chagiya? Beritahu eomma~" tanya Jiyong dengan suara parau, perlahan didekatinya tubuh lemah aegyanya itu. Hyun Soo hanya diam, yeoja manis itu hanya diam melihat eommanya menyentuh keningnya yg berkeringat itu. Tak penolakan dari Hyun Soo, Jiyong pun mengelus pelan kening berkeringat dingin itu.

Lee Teuk dan semua yg ada disana sedikit bingung, kenapa Hyun Soo tak menolak sentuhan Jiyong?

Bukankah yeoja itu membenci Jiyong?

Jiyong yg masih mengelus kening Hyun Soo pun tersenyum manis, tanpa tahu jika kedua mata indah Hyun Soo yg semula terbuka kini perlahan terpejam dengan sangat pelan.

"Tuhan, biarkan aku seperti ini. Mungkin aku hanya akan sekali merasakan sentuhan hangat eommaku ini, biarkan ini sebentar saja." ucap Hyun Soo dengan lirih.

"Biarkan aku merasakan kasih sayang yg terlambat kudapat, sebelum kulakukan apa yg seharusnya kulakukan untuk membalas mereka, membalas orang-orang yg telah membuatku menjadi kejam seperti ini." lanjut yeoja itu dengan lirih atau hampir berbisik yg tentunya tak ada yg mendengar apa yg dikatakannya sebelum ia pergi kealam mimpi. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yg begitu lelah, sebentar saja.

(Skip Time)

In Incheon Airport

"Minzy Imo, appa dan eomma ada dimansion ani?" tanya seorang yeoja anggun, yeoja cantik itu nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dengan perlahan ia menyeret koper besar yg ia bawa.

"Mian Nona Ha Hwa, Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar sedang tidak berada dimansion." jawab seorang yeoja berambut pendek diseberang line telfon yg mengenakan pakaian ala maid.

"Memang appa eomma kemana Imo?"

"Tuan dan Nyonya pergi kerumah sakit, Nona Muda Hyun Soo sedang sakit."

TBC :)

Wuahhh, setelah sekian lama akhirnya udah nyampe chap 3 nih^^

Semakin seru atau semakin gak nyambung?

Menurut kalian pasti Hyun Soo omongannya kasar banget yah, sebenarnya Author memang sengaja membuatnya seperti itu. Hyun Soo sendirikan name Koreanya Author ^.^

Author buat kasar sebagai yah pelampiasan juga hehehe, *abaikan

Oke, mungkin chap 4 akan update lebih lama. Soalnya Auhtor punya seabrek tugas + seabrek utang -.-

Oke, annyeong!

P.S: Kalo mau kritik silahkan PM Author atau via sms^^

Silahkan liat nope Author , ambil yang 3 yah~~


End file.
